The Hope of the Rebellion
by The8thDalmuti
Summary: 19 years ago the Jedi Order escaped Order 66 and retreated into hiding, without Anakin Skywalker. He disappeared among the chaos and was presumed dead. Now the Order are preparing to join the Rebellion. Of course the Rebellion's commanding general may not be all that pleased to see them...
1. Prologue

Obi-Wan Kenobi stood at the end of the landing platform on the hidden Jedi planet of Tython. His former Padawan Anakin Skywalker had had a vision of Order 66 and the destruction of the Jedi through the treachery of Palpatine before it had happened. The Jedi Council had subtly evacuated the Temple of everything and only a few hundred Jedi had been killed in the short period of chaos after Order 66. Including Anakin, or so it was thought. No one had seen him during the weeks and months after Order 66 and his presence had disappeared in the Force. It was assumed he had died, and even 19 years after the supposed death of his Padawan Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi still mourned him. His only consolation was that his bond with Anakin had not severed. It appeared to trail off into nothing in his mind's eye, but it had not been brutally cut, ripped into shreds, and through that Obi-Wan held hope that Anakin was alive and was in hiding, fearful of Darth Sidious.

His other sorrow was the death of Senator Padme Amidala. Only a week after the issuing of Order 66 her body had been returned to Naboo by Senator Bail Organa of Alderaan. She was still heavily pregnant. Naboo and the galaxy had mourned her deeply, although the Order was sure that Emperor Palpatine was grateful for the elimination of one of his greatest opponents. Master Kenobi assumed that her death had sent Anakin into deep grief and mourning, which was why he had not contacted him.

The Order's new home was hidden from the galaxy and for the past 19 years the Order had protected itself. But now they were getting word from the galaxy and visions from the Force about the growth of a Rebellion. It was led by a shadowy figure known only as the Leader, supported by the mysterious Fleet Commander, and the High Command of the Alliance. Neither the identity of the Commander nor the Leader was known, however public the identity of those others in High Command were. However the presence of the Leader and the Commander had only emerged in the last 6 years, before that even the mention of theirs existing had not been widely known. The Empire desperately wanted the identity of these shadowy powerful leaders, the bounties on them were millions of credits. The Jedi Council assumed that the Leader was Bail Organa. They had no guesses for the Commander. In his wildest moments Obi-Wan hoped desperately that it was Anakin.

The Council felt that now was the time to reveal themselves to the galaxy. They had hidden, and waited, and trained for long enough, and they could feel the darkness only growing. Which was why Obi-Wan was here. He and Jedi Master Mace Windu had been commissioned by the council, as humans the easiest to blend in, to seek out, make contact with and offer the services of the Jedi to the Alliance to Restore the Republic.

Mace Windu stepped up to his side and gestured towards the small freighter awaiting them. They boarded it swiftly and took off, flying out of the atmosphere. The Council had made brief contact with Bail Organa of Alderaan the previous day, and he had given them not only coordinates for the rebellion but codes to get on board. He had also promised to contact the High Command and make them aware of the Jedi's imminent appearance. The stars lengthened and the ship shot into hyperspace.


	2. The Leader

3 hours later they reverted into real-space, flying towards a remote uncharted planet in the Outer Rim. Hovering above and around the planet was a fleet of assorted ships. There were transports, Mon Calamari cruisers, small and large freighters and many small fighters. The various small ships were docking aboard the cruisers and transports and the Jedi's ship headed towards a large Mon Calamari cruiser on the outskirts of the fleet. There was a hail from the cruiser and Obi-Wan quickly transmitted the codes given to him by Organa. The communications official opened a channel and the face of a young Rebel officer appeared on screen.

"State your business," he said calmly.

"Jedi Masters Obi-Wan Kenobi and Mace Windu to speak to High Command. We are expected," Obi-Wan responded.

The young man's eyes widened at the word Jedi and he swallowed twice and then typed in codes.

"Please go to Docking Bay 4 Master Jedi, a member of High Command will await you there."

"Thank you."

Obi-Wan nodded to Windu who swung the ship towards the indicated bay.

By the time they had landed and completed the warm-down checks there was an elderly man standing across from the ship. He had white hair and a long white beard. The insignia on his uniform proclaimed him a General. When the Jedi disembarked he strode forward with a smile on his face and his right hand outstretched.

"General Jan Dodonna, Master Jedi, very pleased to meet you," he introduced, shaking their hands. "This way, High Command is expecting you."

He led them through the ship and Obi-Wan took quiet notice of everything. The soldiers they passed saluted the General, were well-armed and each appeared to know their own business. Once he thought he saw a glimpse of a lightsaber on the belt of a young alliance soldier as she disappeared around the corner, the soldier's red hair was distinctive and he resolved to keep an eye out for that young woman, just to ensure his eyes were not fooling him. Finally they reached what he assumed to be the meeting room of High Command.

General Dodonna pressed his palm to the door and it slid open. He entered and after a moment Obi-Wan and Mace followed him, the door soundlessly closing behind them.

The High Command meeting room was on a platform above the Bridge, and below was a buzz of activity. The part of the room that over-looked the bridge was ray-shielded to prevent accidents or, more likely, leaking of classified information. A small single-way staircase extended from the platform to the Bridge, allowing easy access.

High Command was waiting. The table they were around stood in the middle of the platform. The High Command members were arrayed to the right of the table, the bridge to the right. There were familiar faces: General Dodonna, Admiral Ackbar and Senator Mon Mothma of Chandrila. Other, unfamiliar, Generals and Admirals stood around, but among them, looking out of place, stood a tiny dark-haired girl with blue eyes, dressed in white robes. Princess Elena Organa, adopted daughter of Bail and Breha Organa. Obi-Wan felt Mace send a questioning tendril in her direction and felt his surprise. She had strong mental shields for one so young and not Force-Sensitive. He caught her glance and she gave him a small diplomatic smile, inclining her head. He bowed back as Senator Mothma rapped on the table. The Generals ended their conversation and joined her on the right side of the table.

"Master Jedi," she said coolly. "Perhaps you could join us. I understand you have a proposition for us."

Obi-Wan and Mace took their places in front of the table and various people introduced themselves; Generals Rieekan, Madine, Cracken and Elena Organa, who would be acting as representative of her father.

"So, Master Jedi," the Senator began without any attempt at pretence or small talk. "Would you like to explain why you are here and why the Council has only now contacted us after 19 years of the Empire's tyranny?"

She was angry, Obi-Wan realised, and exchanging a glance with Master Windu, decided it was his responsibility to speak.

"We are representing the Jedi Order and the Jedi Council, Senator, Generals, Your Highness," he began. "We are here to offer the assistance of the Jedi Order to the Alliance to Restore the Republic. As to why we are only now here. The Order was crippled, with the greatest respect, we were in no position to assist as we were still recovering ourselves."

"For nineteen years, Master Jedi?" an acerbic voice enquired. "We began to prepare in the days after the Empire was declared. The Jedi Council have no right to simply waltz in here and declare that finally they are prepared to help, as if we were failing without them."

Obi-Wan couldn't locate the speaker but the room descended into chaos with people speaking over each other. Mace himself was trying to quell the doubters when a voice sliced through the clamour.

"Enough," it said softly. "The Jedi have come to offer their help, and while we may disapprove of their hiding for this long, we can respect their need to care for their Order, even as we did not emerge for many years."

The voice was feminine and gentle. High Command quieted and then parted seamlessly down the middle to reveal a petite woman. She was dressed in a plain white jumpsuit and boots, blasters holstered to both her thighs, a familiar outfit Obi-Wan realized, underneath an ornamented, floor-length, hooded, dark blue robe. Dark brown hair was tucked up neatly in a mass at the back of her head and dark brown eyes gazed steadily out of a beautiful face. It was a face Obi-Wan had thought never to see again. Padme Amidala, former Senator and Queen of Naboo moved through the Generals to the table and stood directly opposite the Jedi Masters. She smiled at them and tucked her hands into her robe serenely.

Obi-Wan found himself choking on his words, a glance to his side revealing that Mace was doing the same. A brush through the Force found that the former Senator had stronger shields than previously. Thankfully Padme chose that time to speak again.

"It is lovely to see you again, Master Windu, Master Kenobi, after years of fearing that many of your esteemed Order were dead. However I must agree with some of my colleagues concerns, and frustrations, that your Graces have chosen this time to emerge," a hard note entered her voice. "When we could have used your help in years past. Your appearance, Master Jedi, could have led to the saving of hundreds of lives. History might find that difficult to forgive, let alone the soldiers of our Alliance."

"I'm sure you heard our conversation with your colleagues, milady, we were simply not able to…" she cut Mace off in mid-sentence.

"It does not take 19 years to rebuild an Order Master Windu." The rebuke was clear. She shifted her attention to Obi-Wan. "Uncharacteristically silent Master Kenobi, do you have anything to add to Master Windu's statement?"

Obi-Wan hurriedly collected himself, releasing emotions to the Force.

"I must agree with Master Windu, we have been training and preparing ourselves to rejoin the fight."

She arched an eyebrow, then nodded and made as if to turn away. Obi-Wan decided that now was the best chance for him to ask the question he had been burning to ask since he laid eyes on her again.

"Senator Amidala," Padme turned and opened her mouth as if to contradict him, then checked herself and nodded. "we were informed that you were, well bluntly, dead, milady. We saw your funeral on the Holonet while travelling to the Order's current home. How is that you are…"

"Alive," she finished, a small smile tilting her lips. "Bail helped me fake my death. He sent me into hiding, to remain there until I felt ready to return to take up the fight. Six years ago I re-emerged onto the Galactic Stage. Palpatine has yet to discover that I am alive."

Six years ago, undiscovered, secret member of High Command. The pieces clicked together in Obi-Wan's mind. Windu spoke first.

"Leader?" he breathed.

Padme looked down onto the bridge. The Jedi took her silence as an affirmative, Obi-Wan's mind already filling with other questions. But there was one that was the most important.

"Senator," he began, hesitatingly. "Do you have any news of my former…Anakin?"


	3. The Fleet Commander

Padme smiled slightly and nodded. He could feel his face pleading for information and she appeared to weigh something for speaking again.

"He was alive, last I saw him," she spoke gently. "He escaped the Temple with 5 younglings and got them safely to Bail who took them out on the Tantive IV. As he tells it, when Palpatine gave _the_ speech declaring the Jedi traitors and the Empire's birth, he snuck back into the Temple and recalibrated the signal, just in case there were any that had missed your message. Then he came to my apartment to see if I could hide him until I went off planet. When I returned from the Senate, he was there, and defended me from a squadron of clones that came to arrest me for 'treason'," the disgust in her voice was plain, "he took me to my ship and we planned to go to Naboo to collect some of my things when my water broke. Bail told him to take me to Polis Maasa and he met us there. I had the baby and then we faked my death. Anakin took me into hiding and remained for the first few years to teach me to shield myself properly. Then he disappeared."

Obi-Wan could feel the truth in her words, but at the same time he sensed it was not the complete truth, although he could not challenge her on it. It appeared she still practised the politician's art of cautious editing. However the knowledge that Anakin was still alive comforted him. Predictably Master Windu had fixed on what he considered the most important thing.

"The younglings?" he demanded. "Skywalker saved younglings? Where are they? Why were they not returned to the Order? They were Jedi younglings!"

"Watch your tone," Senator Mothma snapped. "As I understand Knight Skywalker was under no obligation to save the younglings or recalibrate the signal which he did at great risk, let alone save Senator Amidala."

"Thank you Mon," Padme said with a slight bow in her direction. "The younglings had been accidentally left behind during _your_ evacuation Master Jedi. They were all under 5 and there was a baby among them. Anakin got them out and Bail, Anakin and I ensured that they were shielded and adopted by loving families."

"Families!" Obi-Wan could practically feel Master Windu going purple.

"Yes, families, Master Jedi," he could see Padme slowly beginning to lose patience. "Or would you prefer we had left them in orphanages where the Empire could find them. They were all left with families that knew who they were adopting and how best to protect them. More to the point _we_ knew they were at all times. We protected them more than the Order _ever_ did."

Obi-Wan could practically hear the italics as Padme lost her temper. She and Windu were staring each other down. A gentle cough broke the silence. All parties turned to see Princess Elena of Alderaan smiling slightly. She waited for a moment before speaking.

"The five of us will be eternally grateful to Knight Skywalker, you milady and my father. You saved us from a terrible fate."

Realization dawned and Obi-Wan looked at the diminutive Princess of Alderaan, suddenly seeing the reason for her apparent excellent shields and unerring understanding. A former Jedi youngling, adopted by the royal House of Organa, raised as the royal Heir of Alderaan. A very different life to that she would have received in the Temple.

Mace apparently understood as well.

"You," he spluttered. "You were one of those younglings?"

General Rieekan spoke for the first time.

"The Princess is to be addressed by her title Master Windu. She may have been a Jedi youngling once but she IS the Princess of Alderaan, Senator of Alderaan and future Queen of Alderaan, and you _will_ address her with the respect her rank requires. As an Alderaani I cannot allow you to treat Her Highness with disrespect."

Windu collected himself.

"My apologies, Your Highness. So you were a youngling in the creche?"

The young woman nodded. "I was the baby who was rescued by Knight Skywalker," she explained. "My name was Elena Carthagininam in the creche. When my father took myself and the other 5 out on the Tantive, and after the others joined us and were wondering what to do with us he offered to adopt me. Most would assume that Mama had managed to bear me in the last months of the Empire or that I was a war orphan. Papa tells me that he and Mama had been talking about adopting for some time so no one would have been surprised by him returning with a baby. So Knight Skywalker blocked my abilities, which protected me and have only manifested since as unusually strong shields. I serve as Senator and Princess for Alderaan, and I feel that I have found where the Force wanted me to be."

Both the Jedi were impressed by her resolve and the clear protectiveness which all of High Command displayed towards her. Padme moved back to the centre of the table and seemed about to speak again when there was another sound behind them. The door was opening again and High Command barely reacted.

A female voice issued from the door raised in affectionate frustration

"…that is not a real move, so stop trying to teach as if it is Skyguy!"

A man's voice answered teasingly

"Sure Snips, you're just jealous that it wasn't you who thought of it…" his voice trailed off as both Obi-Wan and Mace turned to face the newcomers. There were two of them, both very familiar.

In front was a female Togruta. Her face markings and voice were familiar but she had grown a full head-span and her montrols now swung to her waist. She wore similar clothing to that she had worn as a Jedi but now it was pale grey and had thermals underneath to insulate in space. An Alliance insignia was on her chest. Two lightsabers were clipped to a belt and over the whole she wore a dark brown cloak.

The man behind her looked almost identical to when Obi-Wan had last seen him. His blond hair still curled to his shoulders and he wore similar armour to that he had worn during the Clone Wars. The only difference was again, the Alliance insignia fastened to his chest and the symbol emblazoned on his armour. His lightsaber was similarly clipped to his waist.

Ahsoka Tano and Anakin Skywalker stood in the doorway of the Alliance High Command with impenetrable expressions on their face when they saw the Jedi Masters. Anakin raised an eyebrow and then stepped out and around his former Padawan deftly, and brushed past the Jedi Masters without even a glance towards them. He went down the stairs onto the bridge and stood at its front with his hands behind his back. Ensigns flocked round him and he began giving orders, his authoritarian tones familiar to both the Jedi Masters above. The Force swirled around him, disguising his face and voice. Padme Amidala smiled and, gracefully inclining her head, moved with a swish of her robe around the members of High Command and made her way elegantly down the stairs, drawing her hood over her head as she went. She made her way to stand next to Anakin who by now was alone and issuing orders from his spot. Padme took up a stance next to him and folded her arms across her chest. Anakin leant down and murmured something to her, even while he extended the Force to cover her appearance. Everything about the way they stood indicated ease with each other and Obi-Wan was beginning to suspect slightly that a more than platonic relationship existed between the two of them.

He was interrupted from his musings by Ahsoka speaking his name.

"Master Kenobi? If you'll excuse me."

He stepped back and she, devoid of the long, brown cloak, brushed past him to lean over the table, inputting commands. The rest of High Command busied themselves similarly. Numerous screens flashed around the room and there was a bustle of activity concentrated around the central command. Obi-Wan could vaguely feel the cruiser beneath him shifting position to prepare for a jump to hyperspace. Behind him Ahsoka had finished with whatever she was doing and was moving again towards the other members of High Command to move into hyperspace ready positions. Padme had made her way back up the stairs and was now strapping herself swiftly into a seat by the side. Obi-Wan moved to stand over the bridge as Lieutenants began calling in checks to Anakin. He nodded as he received each one. Finally he asked for a channel to the whole fleet to be opened.

"Captains prepare to jump to hyperspace," he began. "We will meet you at the rendezvous point. All prepare to jump to hyperspace on my mark," he nodded briefly. A number of switches and levers were put in preparation and the captain rested his hand on the hyperspace lever. "3. 2. 1. May the force be with you all. Mark."

The captain pressed the lever down and the stars lengthened as the cruiser entered hyperspace.

Anakin stood for a moment conferring quietly with his junior officers before dismissing them and heading back up to the High Command bridge. The majority of High Command had already removed themselves from their hyperspace seats and had moved back to their former positions, resuming conversations. Anakin stepped into the room and made his way over to, unsurprisingly, Padme. The former Senator and current Rebellion leader did not look shocked to see him approaching her and merely lifted her head to speak to him in an undertone. Their two heads were very close together and gradually they were turning into one another, Anakin resting his hand on Padme's shoulder, her hand on his arm. She was speaking urgently to him, he nodding his head in agreement. In every way they appeared a team and Obi-Wan found himself thinking of the time when he and Anakin had appeared the impenetrable 'Team'. Those days were long gone.


	4. The Offer

Finally Padme and Anakin broke away from one another and made their way back towards the Command table. Padme stood in the centre as before but now Anakin stood to her right, flanking and towering over her. The rest of High Command fell in on either side of them. Mon Mothma to Padme's left, Ahsoka slipping like a silent shadow to Anakin's right, reminiscent of her Padawan days, while the rest of High Command arrayed themselves in order of seniority, the highest-ranking the closest to Padme. Obi-Wan and Mace quickly stepped up to their side of the large table.

Padme rapped on the table to bring the meeting to attention, all eyes turning to her as she asserted her authority.

"Master Jedi," she began. "The Council will hear your proposition."

Windu stepped forward, as it had been agreed beforehand that he would put their case.

"Senator Amidala." He was interrupted immediately by Padme's voice, laced with steel.

"Leader… Skywalker, Master Windu." She smiled, but with such an edge to make it clear she was not to be questioned. Obi-Wan's eyes flew to Anakin standing behind Padme and watched as he folded his arms in front of him in such a way that his left hand was at the front. There was no mistaking the gold gleam on his fourth finger. Padme had rested her hands on the table and there was a matching gleam on her left hand. Despite this, _interesting_ , revelation that made Obi-Wan want to drag his former Padawan into a corner for a long catch-up, he was more interested in containing the imminent explosion that was building in the dark-skinned Jedi Master beside him. He could feel Mace's gaze flicking back between the Skywalkers, as Obi-Wan supposed he must now call them.

"Skywalker?" Mace exploded in anger. "You and Skywalker are married! You will be expelled from the Jedi Order! That is against every tenet of the Jedi Code and as a member of the Jedi Council I must insist that you turn over your lightsaber Skywalker and return with us to face the judgement of the Council!"

Anakin's face had been slowly darkening throughout Mace's spiel and now he stepped forward. Padme gave way to him, although her face was angered as well.

"Master Windu," he began, with a measure of control that Obi-Wan had not previously seen in him. "I have not considered myself a member of the Jedi Order for nearly 20 years now. My allegiance has been to my family and to the Rebellion that we," he jerked his head to indicate himself and his, wife, "have been serving these past nineteen years while the Order has been in hiding. As for you proposing my with you to the current hiding place of the Order I am afraid that my duties to the Rebellion and my family far outweigh any possibility of me even considering returning with you. And more to the point I have no wish to." His voice turned lethally soft. "Present your proposition Master and do not presume to insult my wife or myself further."

It was the dangerous tone in Anakin's voice that finally persuaded Windu that he had better not insult Skywalker's wife. He subsided and exchanged glances with Obi-Wan who had a hand over his beard muffling a smile. He quickly removed his hand and stepped forward, concisely presenting the presentation of the Jedi Council.

The Council's offer was that of 400 Jedi Knights and 7 of the twelve Council Masters to fight with the Rebel Alliance, Obi-Wan and Mace among them. Master Yoda would remain behind as he was the most proficient in shielding and so could most effectively block the planet from Sidious's notice. In addition the Jedi would supply one of the five ships that they had managed to seize during their flight from Coruscant, the only cruiser among the five, and as such the only ship capable of transporting all of the Jedi, along with four squadrons of Jedi fighters.

On the conclusion of the proposal there was an exchange of glances among High Command. Their expressions were all inscrutable and Obi-Wan could feel in the Force that Anakin had thrown a shield around all of their minds, to prevent the Jedi from sensing their emotions. When he stretched out and felt it, brushing along it, his former apprentice's eyebrow quirked up and the glimmer of a smirk flashed across his face before he schooled it back to neutrality.

Padme clasped her hands in front of her and spoke calmly.

"Thank you for your offer Master Jedi. Perhaps you would like to freshen up, eat and sleep while High Command considers your proposition?"

Her hand was already moving to a comm that was resting on the table even as both Jedi gave bows of assent.

"Lieutenant Jade? Please report to High Command to escort Masters Windu and Kenobi to Cabin 43."

A young, cool, female voice responded.

"Yes ma'am, I'll be there shortly."

The comm clicked off and they were left to stand in awkward silence.

Suddenly Ahsoka shook herself and moved to collect her cloak.

"Padme, Anakin, I have a rendezvous with Fulcrum within the next 24 hours. I'll return within the week."

Anakin stepped away from the rest of High Command and moved to confer with her. They seemed to agree on something and so Ahsoka moved to a corner of the room to robe herself. She pulled the cloak on and tied it, adjusting it in such a way that it covered everything, while allowing easy access to her lightsaber. A thick head wrap went over her head and montrols in such a way to disguise her head to appear human. The cloak's hood went up and then the wrap was pulled across her face. Her identity completely muffled she moved to the door and then through it.

2 minutes after she was gone there was a buzz at the door and Anakin gestured for it to move aside. A young woman stepped through it and saluted before moving to the at-ease posture. She was medium height and slender, dressed in standard grey, Alliance-issue garb. She was pretty, with bright green eyes and shoulder-length red hair. Finally, clipped to her left hip, and perhaps the most surprising thing to the Jedi Masters, was a slender silver hilt, mirroring the blaster strapped to her right. In a sudden realization Obi-Wan recognized the young Alliance soldier who he had wondered about earlier. It would appear she did indeed have a lightsaber. On feeling his, and no doubt Mace's, stares, she shot them a smirk and then returned her attention to High Command in front of her.

"Lieutenant Jade, these are Jedi Masters Obi-Wan Kenobi and Mace Windu," Padme, waving a hand in their direction before turning her attention to them and gesturing towards Jade. "And this is Lieutenant Mara Jade. She will escort you to Cabin 43 and return you here in 3 hours."

Mara Jade turned and walked back through the door, waiting outside for them. Left with no other choice the Jedi Masters followed her out into the corridor. As the door slid shut and locked behind them they could hear the beginning of a conversation in the room.

Mara was striding in front of them, clearly expecting them to keep up as she wove through the corridors of the ship. Mace and Obi-Wan exchanged a look and then hurried to walk beside her, one of them on either side of her.

"So," she began, eyes darting to Obi-Wan's face. "You're the famous Obi-Wan Kenobi. I've heard quite a lot about you from Anakin."

"Oh," he responded nonchalantly. "All good things I hope?"

She chuckled softly. "Mostly yes, stories of your missions and all the times Uncle Ani had to rescue you from whatever trouble you had gotten yourself into that time."

"Uncle Ani?" Mace, sounding like he was stifling laughter.

"Mhmmm," she nodded even as she stepped into the turbolift. "Uncle Ani rescued me from the Empire when I was a baby and he and Auntie Padme have raised me ever since alongside their children. They've been my parents for 18 years."

"Rescued from the Empire?" Mace sounded scornful.

"Yes, I don't know if you're aware of this Master Jedi," she managed to twist the title to make it an insult. "But his High and Mighty Wrinkedness the Emperor from the moment of the Empire's conception was kidnapping Force-Sensitive children to raise from their earliest years to be his personal assassins."

She seemed heedless of the horror and shock that both the Jedi were feeling as she continued.

"My family had already been murdered by his Red Guards and the Inquisitor was just finding me when Anakin killed the Red Guards, followed by the Inquisitor and then, realising I was an orphan and vulnerable in my Force-Sensitivity, he shielded me so I would appear as a normal baby, and took me to Auntie Padme. Auntie Padme was heavily pregnant at the time and I understand she was not all that impressed at the thought of a young baby when they were about to have another one but when he explained about my situation, she was angry and appalled. Uncle Ani said that he gave me to her and she fell in love with me immediately. They took me in, raised me, trained me and have treated me in every way as their own. I love them as if they were my own parents and respect them as being so defiant and brave towards the Empire. They took great risks when they took me in, greater risks than they were already under as fugitives from the Empire, a former Jedi and Senator as well as parents to Force-Sensitives whom they were actively training."

The lift doors opened as her story ended, and she made her way out and along the corridor, Obi-Wan and Mace following her in stunned silence even as her tone changed to a cheerful one again.

"So, yes, plenty of stories about you Master Kenobi. You were held up as an example to follow for us kids, except for," she smirked, "your apparent proclivity for getting yourself into trouble and needing others to pull you out."

Obi-Wan felt the need to take revenge even as Mace tried to cover up his hysterics. "Ah, so Anakin did not share with you some of the more, colourful, stories of his apprenticeship then?"

Mara whirled, and an evil grin began to creep across her face. "Those sound like some stories we'd be very interested in hearing at some point in the near future. But in the meantime," she halted by a door and waved at it, "your cabin Master Jedi. I will return in just under 3 hours."

She bowed and then whirled, running down the corridor, turning a neat sequence of flips as she went.

Windu went straight in to the cabin but Obi-Wan lingered long enough to hear another voice greeting Mara affectionately as she reached the end. The voice was female and young.

"Sooo, what are they like?"

There was a snort in response before the Lieutenant responded playfully. Craning his neck, as Mace entered the cabin, Obi-Wan could only get a glimpse of another grey uniform and a mass of dark hair before the two girls turned the corner.

"I'm only telling this once so let's get to the Falcon first and find the others."

The rest of their conversation faded into indistinct murmurs as they got too far away.

When Obi-Wan got into the room he found it empty with only boots, cloak and over tunic left abandoned to show the other resident. The refresher door was firmly shut and he could hear the shower going. He pulled off his own cloak and hung it up, setting his boots underneath it. A small table stood by the window and there was a few covered dishes and a carafe of water sitting on it. Two chairs were set to either side and there was cutlery laid. Obi-Wan pulled up and sat in his own chair and uncovered the dishes. The food was good and wholesome, familiar from his days in the Temple. He suspected Anakin had had something to do with that. He served himself as the refresher door slid open and Mace stepped out looking refreshed. He walked over and joined Obi-Wan at the table.

"So," he said, pulling his chair up. "Your former apprentice and Senator Amidala are married and have a child together. They have adopted a young Force-Sensitive whom Sidious tried to kidnap and twist into his personal assassin. Skywalker's former apprentice is his second in command and a leading member of High Command. A High Command which, incidentally, is headed by your former apprentice and his illegal wife."

Obi-Wan arched an eyebrow. "I should think," he remarked. "That Anakin and Padme are married legally, even if they did so in secret. In fact I should think they were married at some point during the Clone Wars judging by the way the both of them reacted during certain of our missions. I'm sure you remember Mace, that in the months before Order 66 that Senator Amidala was heavily pregnant."

"Yes, the Council felt that the child was Force-Sensitive and we were considering approaching her to take the child to be trained as a Jedi when everything happened..." Mace trailed off in thought as he came to the understanding that Obi-Wan had reached the moment he saw them talking in High Command's meeting room. "Ah."

"Yes."

"The child was Skywalker's. No wonder he went back for her."

"Yes," Obi-Wan agreed. "And it is probably a good thing. Can you imagine what would happen if Sidious got hold of the offspring of Anakin Skywalker as a baby?"

Mace's eyes widened as he saw Obi-Wan's point. The child of Skywalker taken as a baby and trained up to be a Sith would have been nearly unstoppable.

They finished their lunch in silence, each finding themselves lost in their own thoughts, before resting on the beds. Obi-Wan found himself dropping off to sleep only to be roused what felt like moments later by the buzzing of the door chime.

"Master Kenobi?" said Lieutenant Jade through the door. "Master Windu? High Command wishes to see you promptly. I'm here to show you the way."


	5. The Bargain

Obi-Wan groaned and rolled off the bed to his feet, rubbing his eyes. Across the room Mace was pulling off his covers and swinging his legs off the bed. They both quickly pulled on their outer tunics and Obi-Wan ran a comb through his hair and beard so they looked vaguely under control. Boots and cloaks followed the rest and they emerged from the cabin looking proper and dignified like the Jedi Masters they were.

Lieutenant Jade was waiting for them outside the door and upon them emerging she gestured sideways. They walked back to High Command in silence and she left them at the door with a bow and a smile. The door to High Command slid open and the two Jedi Masters entered.

High Command was arrayed as before, along one side of the table. Padme smiled when she saw the Jedi Masters and gestured for them to take up their position on the other side of the table. They quickly placed themselves appropriately and waited for High Command to begin.

"Well, Master Jedi," Padme Skywalker began. "High Command would first like to thank you for making the journey to meet with us today and for your proposition that we have taken some time to consider. I have been nominated by the rest of High Command to thank you for everything and to formally invite you to join the Alliance to Restore the Republic."

She came around the table and extended her hand to Mace Windu. He took it and shook firmly. There was a solemn silence and then clapping erupted from among High Command and a small cheer. Obi-Wan found himself grinning along with the rest of them. Padme shook his hand as well and then he was engulfed in a slew of Generals, Admirals and others all shaking his hand frantically. When the congratulations ended the Jedi found themselves back on their side of the table but with a much less formal atmosphere then before. Obi-Wan found himself looking straight at Anakin who was grinning with an abandon he had not previously seen on his face.

"Master Jedi," Padme spoke again, bringing their attention back to her. "High Command have nominated Senator Mothma and General Cracken to negotiate the specifics of the treaty with your graces. May the Force be with you."

She smiled and inclined her head, moving round and through the hidden door that Obi-Wan realised she must have entered through earlier. Anakin grinned again and followed her, they heard only the beginning of a conversation as he said "Angel…"

Obi-Wan glanced back towards Senator Mothma and the rest of High Command expecting to see them dispersing to their own duties. Instead he found them massed on the either side of the table looking sternly at him and Mace.

"Senator?" he queried.

"High Command wanted to talk to you without the presence or knowledge of Leader and General Skywalker Master Jedi," Mothma began. "We have something to say regarding the Skywalkers that we expect all the Jedi, including the Council to conform to. Padme and Anakin have no idea that this is going on. And they will not find out if we have anything to do with it," she indicated the remainder of High Command as she continued, "Padme and Anakin will be furious if they find out. Anakin the worst I should think."

Mace and Obi-Wan exchanged alarmed glances. Anything that made several beings, who were formidable in their own right, want to hold a private meeting and warn several times not to inform the persons whom the meeting was about must be serious. They both nodded briefly and returned their glances to the Senator.

"We are aware that General Skywalker was a member of the Jedi Order in the lead up to Order 66 and the Rise of the Empire. We are also aware that his marriage to Leader Skywalker and their children will be seen as breaking the Jedi Code, as well as the fact that he has not tried to find you in the years since Order 66, which you might have expected. We understand that some of the members of your Order will be angry and frustrated by the fact that Skywalker has a family," she paused a moment before continuing.

"But one thing High Command will not accept is any dismissive behaviour towards General Skywalker, any refusal to follow the orders of Leader or General Skywalker and any subversion or talking of Leader Skywalker in a derogatory way. The same applies to their children who have done nothing more than been born. General Tano has already said that she will challenge anyway who displays any sort of poor behaviour towards the Leader or Fleet Commander to a duel. What we did not tell her was that these conditions also apply to her. We," she indicated the rest of High Command, "respectfully suggest to your Council that you do not select Jedi Knights for posting to the Alliance unless they are able to show the proper deference and ability to follow orders of Leader Skywalker, General Skywalker and General Tano, no matter their personal opinions. We also do not want to hear any more talk of General Skywalker going to stand before the Council. As the Fleet Commander of the Alliance to Restore the Republic he has a higher status than that of a Jedi Knight that the Council can order to heel. The entirety of High Command, with the obvious exceptions, has taken a stand on this and will enact appropriate disciplinary measures on any Knight or Master who we feel is not capable of measuring up to the high standards that the Alliance sets for all its soldiers. Are we clear?"

Princess Elena added her own thoughts. "My father has also asked me to convey that House Organa stands with the High Command on this. He will withdraw support from the Order if these conditions are breached."

Obi-Wan and Mace looked at each other for a moment. It was obvious that High Command were fiercely protective of Padme, Anakin and Ahsoka and would not stand to see them insulted or for any insubordination. Mace cleared this throat and stepped forward.

"Your reservations, gentlebeings, are quite understood. We will convey your additional demands to the Jedi Council for the appropriate selection of Knights to join the Alliance."

There were instant smiles and relaxation and Obi-Wan got the feeling that they had just passed a very important test that had been set by High Command.

Mon Mothma smiled kindly at them and then instantly segued into the more minute details of the agreement between the Jedi Order and the Alliance to Restore the Republic as the rest of High Command disappeared.

Three hours later Obi-Wan sat back in his chair exhausted. They had spent hours discussing and agreeing on every detail and he was quite frankly done. Mothma saw his exhaustion and chuckled.

"Perhaps you would like some food Master Jedi?" she enquired. "After all it is nearly 21 hours into the standard cycle."

"Please, Senator."

She rose, making her way out the door, and along, down and through the corridors of the ship. Finally Obi-Wan heard a swell of noise building up from along the next corridor. Mothma made her way to a large set of double doors and they slid open revealing a cavernous room full of tables and stools. A food counter stood along the left side and pilots and soldiers were queueing up for food. The room was full and noisy, laughter rebounding off the walls. Obi-Wan caught glimpses of sabaac games scattered around the room. They made their way through the line swiftly and collected food. It was similar to what had been served during the Clone Wars on board the Republic's ships and so was familiar to both the Jedi.

Mothma wove through the crowd ahead of them, making her way to a table at the back of the room where Padme, Anakin, Rieekan and Dodonna were seated eating together. The two generals were on one side conferring over a datapad and the Skywalkers were on the other, Padme leaned into Anakin's side, and his arm around her. There was a slight shimmer around the table and when they concentrated both Jedi Masters could feel Anakin subtly manipulating the Force to disguise both his and Padme's faces. As they made their way towards them Obi-Wan caught a glimpse of familiar red hair out of the corner of his eye. When he turned his head fully he was rewarded with the sight of Lieutenant Jade seated at a table with Princess Elena, a Wookie, a dark-haired Corellian, another dark-haired girl, a blonde boy, 4 younger teenagers and an assortment of pilots. They were playing Sabaac and there was much laughter and taunting going on. When they got to the table where the others were sitting Padme looked up with a smile and motioned them to come and sit, while not altering her posture, an understated reminder of their position.

Senator Mothma set her tray down beside Dodonna and slid easily into the tactics conversation that the Generals were having. It appeared that mealtime conversations were fairly standard. High Command never stopped it seemed. Indeed there was a stack of 3 or 4 datapads resting beside Anakin's right arm, although he was not paying much attention to them, his attention back on his wife again.

The Jedi Masters set their trays down awkwardly opposite Anakin and Padme who seemed completely unaware as they murmured to each other. Finally they looked up and Obi-Wan found himself engaging in a polite, formal, stilted conversation with one of his close colleagues, his former best friend/almost brother and said brother's wife, a personal friend to Obi-Wan himself. The conversation only became slightly less awkward when Mace brought up Mara Jade in a desperate attempt for an easy topic of conversation. Both Padme and Anakin's faces lit up as they talked about their adopted daughter. There was only one thing that was mildly confusing to Obi-Wan.

There were various, and numerous, references to the 'kids being wild' and what exactly 'Luke' and 'Leia' had got up to with Mara. The continued use of unfamiliar names and places made the conversation hard to follow. At that point Obi-Wan felt the need to interrupt.

"I'm sorry Anakin, milady, but I find myself at a loss. Who are 'Luke' and 'Leia'?"

The Skywalkers exchanged startled glances, (and really it was surprising how quickly Obi-Wan had switched to thinking of them as such) before Anakin responded.

"They are… our twins Master. Luke and Leia Skywalker."

For a brief moment Obi-Wan was distracted by the familiar, fond form of address, before his mind locked on to the most important point. Mace got there before him.

"Twins!" he spluttered.

"And the others," Padme added.

"The others?" Obi-Wan queried.

She nodded and then sat forward slightly. "Luke and Leia are 19 years old, I was pregnant with them at the time of Order 66 if you remember? Mara is 17 nearly 18 we think. She was around a year old when we adopted her. Then there's Jinn. He's 17 now. Hope is 15. Finally there's the youngest. A complete surprise, and unplanned so soon after Hope. The 'Second Twins' are 14."

She hesitated and exchanged glances with her husband. He nodded and she continued.

"Our second twins are Owen and…" she paused leaving Anakin to finish:

"Obi-Wan, although we call him Ben."

Obi-Wan felt like he was hearing things from a distance, or from underwater, as he repeated "Obi-Wan?"

Padme smiled at him with watery eyes.

"Obi-Wan,"she confirmed.

"You named your son for me?"

Anakin chuckled. "Not your usual loquacious self Master?" he teased.

"I do believe I have never seen Master Kenobi speechless." Mace interjected cheerfully. "You are to be congratulated Lady Skywalker."

Padme laughingly bowed her head in thanks as Obi-Wan stared blankly into space. Anakin reached his hand across the table, resting it on his shoulder and shook firmly. Obi-Wan shook himself out of his reverie and grinned back at his best friend. He was still dealing with it. His best friend who had named his son after him. He swallowed and then smiled at Anakin.

Anakin grinned back at him and then removed his hand and returned it back to around his wife who leant back against him again. He bent down and kissed her gently. Both Jedi Masters averted their eyes, still uncomfortable with public displays of affection from the couple across the table.

There was a soft chiming from the clock on the canteen wall and Padme looked up and gently extricated herself from Anakin. She rose and stepped out from the bench and away from the table and stretched.

The Jedi Masters and her husband rose as well and Obi-Wan and Mace watched as Anakin neatly stacked his and Padme's trays and then collected the datapads that he had been using.

"Well gentlemen, I think I will retire," Padme said yawning.

"I'll join you Angel," Anakin said hastily.

His wife laughed, "I'd rather you round up the rugrats first, love. They need to be reminded of their curfew I think."

Obi-Wan witnessed the astonishing sight of Anakin Skywalker making shaak eyes at his wife. She giggled at him and rested her hand on the side of his head, her fingers entwining in a few of his golden curls, pulling his head down to hers to whisper something in his head, her lips shielded by his hair. He swallowed and then nodded as she pulled away.

"Sure thing Angel. I'll join you in a bit."

She grinned and pulled up the hood of her robe, collecting the datapads as she made her way out of the canteen, soldiers leaping to their feet and saluting her as she passed by. The Jedi sat back down again slowly.

Anakin winked at the two Jedi Masters as he made his way over to the table that Obi-Wan had noticed earlier. He spoke for a moment to the four younger teenagers, Lieutenant Jade, the blond boy and the dark-haired girl. They listened and nodded before he moved on to talking to the group of pilots, who by the end of his lecture looked a little sheepish. Finally he collected up the trays and made his way to dispose of them, muttering something about checking on the bridge before heading to bed.


	6. The Report

Obi-Wan and Mace finished their own dinner and then, bidding farewell to Senator Mothma, Dodonna and Rieekan, made their own way to get rid of their trays. Whilst in the queue Windu apparently made the decision to address something that he had found concerning.

"I must admit I have never seen your former Padawan react quite like that to any orders. I wonder if Lady Skywalker could have given the Order some tips on how to handle Skywalker!"

Obi-Wan laughed, "Good luck with that one Mace," he began before being cut off by a young female voice.

"Discussing Mum and Dad Master Jedi?" it said. "I think you'll find that there are reasons for Dad reacting quite like that!"

The Jedi turned to see Lieutenant Jade standing next to the dark-haired girl in Alliance uniform from before. The other girl was slightly smaller than Jade, dressed in the Alliance fatigues, her dark hair pinned neatly in braids around her head. A lightsaber was clipped to her waist and they could see a vibroblade tucked down her boot and another one hidden up her sleeve. She and Jade both carried trays, on the same errand as the Jedi. Obi-Wan studied her for a moment before deciding to take a guess.

"Hope Skywalker?" he hazarded.

"Nope Leia," she responded cheerfully. "But most people assume I'm Hope."

"Because she's short," her companion muttered.

Leia Skywalker shot her adoptive sister a glare but it was only half-hearted.

"So," she continued. "I assume you're talking about Mama's exit from the canteen and Daddy's delayed following?"

"We are," Mace appeared slightly bemused as to what light this young woman could shed on the matter.

"We can tell you if you want to."

"Please do," Obi-Wan replied, now intrigued.

"It means Mama wants to do something special that she doesn't want Daddy to see until she's ready. She's probably got some new nightwear."

Obi-Wan and Mace exchanged confused glances again.

Leia Skywalker sighed. "Okay, I guess I really am going to have to make this explicit," she said. "It means Mum got hold of some lingerie on her last mission off the base. Or Hope got it for her."

Obi-Wan choked on air briefly. No wonder Anakin had been quite so eager to get to bed. He had never remembered him being like that during his apprenticeship, but with a little motivation… A glance beside him revealed that Mace was having a similar reaction.

Both girls behind them were giggling at their reactions even as they deposited their trays behind the Masters who then made their way blindly towards the exit

"Master Kenobi? Master Windu?" Leia Skywalker's voice queried again. "Mara and I can escort you to your ship to collect your belongings and then to your cabin for the night cycle if you wish?"

"Thank you, young one," Obi-Wan responded shakily. "Your assistance would be most welcome."

The two teenagers made their way through the corridors of the ship to the hanger bay and then escorted Obi-Wan and Mace back to the cabin that they had been assigned earlier.

At 10 hours the next morning Obi-Wan and Mace boarded their ship with High Command waiting behind, in possession of a treaty and coordinates for a rendezvous and took off. As Obi-Wan wheeled their ship round they saw the Rebel fleet jump to hyperspace. Moments later the stars lengthened around them as they did the same.

Tython was a green orb floating in Deep Space. It had disappeared from public memory long before the rise of the Empire, and long before that from the conscious of the Sith. As such it was an appropriate home for the Jedi Order. The Council stood on the landing platform as Obi-Wan and Mace's settled softly to the ground and they disembarked. There was an exchange of greetings before they made their way to the new Council Chamber. It was, Obi-Wan reflected, good to be home.

The Council took their seats and Master Yoda called the meeting to order.

"Begin we shall," he said. "Give their report Master Obi-Wan and Master Windu shall."

"Thank you Master Yoda," Windu responded. "Before we present the proposal of the Alliance to Restore the Republic there is something to divulge regarding the Alliance leadership."

"Oh?" Master Ki-Adi Mundi questioned.

"Yes, although I believe Master Kenobi should explain." Obi-Wan inwardly cursed as Mace said this. Of all the things he did not want to discuss, or at the very least have to explain to the Council this particular subject was at the very top of the list.

"Very well Master Windu," he inclined his head. "I'm sure you have heard that High Command is led by the unknown Leader and Fleet Commander."

There were general murmurs of agreement from around the room. He took note of them before continuing.

"The rumours, however, did not mention the Fleet Commander's deputy. This person is known to many of us personally. Deputy Fleet Commander General Ahsoka Tano commands the Alliance spy network. Indeed shortly after we arrived General Tano departed for a meeting with an agent known as Fulcrum."

There was utter shock in the room. Then several voices exploded at once. The most prominent one was that of Master Plo Koon, who had originally brought Ahsoka to the Temple as an infant.

"Little 'Soka! A general in the Alliance!"

"But," interrupted Ki-Adi Mundi, "You said she was the Deputy Fleet Commander Master Kenobi. Ahsoka Tano was never someone to take orders well, much like her master. Indeed there were very few who she would take orders from, let alone be a willing subordinate to. Master Koon, Master Kenobi, a few Senators and Knight Skywalker. Given that the Senators could hardly command a fleet as they are deceased or serving in the Imperial Senate, the Masters are here and Skywalker is dead, who would she possibly be the second too?"

"Ah, you have hit the exact point Master Mundi," Obi-Wan replied. "As you know I have spoken many times to this Council of my belief that Anakin Skywalker is alive."

"Yes," Stass Allie agreed. "And we have told you as many times that we would have sensed it if it were true. Skywalker died in Order 66 Obi-Wan."

"Well, Masters. I was right. Anakin serves as Fleet Commander General Anakin Skywalker of the Alliance to Restore the Republic. He is second only to the Leader."

Again uproar broke out at this, many Masters expressing disbelief at the idea that not only that Skywalker was alive but the prominent position he now held.

"But that should mean that if we join the Alliance that we should be subordinate to Skywalker!" Master Saesee Tinn exclaimed.

"Indeed," Mace agreed. "But from what little we saw of Skywalker he appears to have matured greatly in the last 19 years. He exudes light, calm and peace. All the negative emotions we hitherto saw in him have disappeared."

"Impossible!" was the simultaneous exclamation from several Masters at once.

"And yet it is true," Obi-Wan contradicted. "I have never seen him so at peace and sure of himself. Though that has largely to do with the Leader, who's identity must not be divulged beyond the Knights who go to join the Alliance, not even to the Alliance at large. The majority of the Alliance are unaware of her identity."

"Her?" questioned Yoda.

"Yes Master," Obi-Wan said softly. "Leader Padme Amidala Skywalker."

"Skywalker, you say, Obi-Wan?" Yoda said sharply.

"Yes Master. Anakin and Padme were married at some point during the Clone Wars we assume."

Not after?" the question came from Shaak Ti.

"No Master. I'm sure you remember that at the time of her forged death Senator Amidala was heavily pregnant? It made her loss even more shocking to the galaxy at large as her unborn child appeared to be lost as well. Anakin and Padme surmised that Sidious knew of the paternity of Padme's child and so he removed her from Coruscant and they faked her death with the help of Senator Organa before going into hiding."

"So Skywalker broke the code? What did Amidala do to seduce him away from his vows and duties?" another Master said angrily.

Obi-Wan sat up straight in his chair in rage. "I advise you not to speak of Lady Skywalker like that. I'm sure it was my former Padawan who initiated the relationship, it is the sort of thing he would do. At any rate they are legally married and still passionately, and rather disgustingly, in love from what we saw of them."

"You should have made Skywalker return with you to face the judgement of the Council for breaking the Code!" Master Allie said.

"Both General and Leader Skywalker, supported by High Command, made it clear that that was not an option," Mace said wearily. "Obviously Skywalker has duties with the Alliance that he considers more important than a commitment to an Order whose vows he flagrantly broke, who he considers cowards for hiding for so long and who he hasn't considered himself a member of in 20 years. We, Master Kenobi and I, understand that this mental separation began when he rescued a group of younglings that we had left behind during the Temple evacuation."

"We left younglings behind?" Plo Koon questioned. "How? Who were they? How old? What happened to them?"

"Five younglings all of whom were under the age of 5. A baby was among them, which makes Skywalker's act of bravery more impressive as carrying such a small youngling must have significantly hampered his ability to defend them," Master Windu replied. Obi-Wan sat in shock for a moment at Mace's defence of his former Padawan. "As to what happened to them, Viceroy Organa extracted the younglings and Anakin and Padme Skywalker on the Tantive IV and went on to assist them into hiding. The younglings were adopted by loving families who knew of their heritage, although their powers would not manifest as Anakin blocked them, and raised to know nothing of their abilities, shielded from the Emperor's view until they asked Anakin to remove their shields."

"Did you meet any of the younglings whilst you were with the Alliance?" Plo asked, intent on his line of questioning.

"Only one," Obi-Wan responded. "Elena Carthagininam was the baby whom Anakin retrieved, brought to the Temple only a few weeks before. She was 3 months old. While the other younglings had to be adopted by more private families, Youngling Carthagininam was adopted by Viceroy Organa and Queen Breha of Alderaan, to become Princess Elena Organa of Alderaan. As the Organas had been discussing adopting a baby girl for some time no one was surprised by the Viceroy's return home with an infant which he declared an unnamed war orphan."

"Elena Organa is a Force-Sensitive former Jedi youngling?" Plo said incredulously. "The Organas are certainly courageous. Young Elena serves as the Senator for Alderaan now does she not? Amazing how she is right in front of the Emperor's nose and he doesn't even recognize her!"

"Quite," Obi-Wan agreed with amusement. "Her Highness seems to have grown into a strong-willed individual, the only evidence of her latent Force-Sensitivity is her unusually strong mental shields. She expressed no wish to return to the Jedi but stated that she felt she was where the Force intended her to be. A strong conviction for one so young, and one that the Force tells me is correct."


	7. The Rendezvous Point

The Masters nodded in agreement, before switching their focus back to the main topic: Anakin Skywalker.

"I recall Senator Amid- Skywalker's pregnancy at the end of the Clone Wars. What became of the child?" Master Mundi asked.

Obi-Wan saw Mace grinning at him. "I think Master Kenobi would prefer to elaborate on this topic."

Obi-Wan tried to glare but only felt his own grin spreading at the thought of Anakin and Padme's children.

"Very well Master Windu," he began. "The first thing the Council should be aware of is that the child was actually fraternal twins. Luke and Leia Skywalker were born only a few days after Order 66, and so they are nineteen. The Skywalkers also have an adopted daughter named Mara Jade whose story I will elaborate on in a moment. Then there is Jinn Skywalker who is seventeen. His younger sister Hope who is fifteen and finally a second pair of twins, both male. Owen Skywalker and… Obi-Wan Skywalker."

"Name their youngest son after you Master Kenobi, the Skywalkers did, hmm? An honour that is."

"They also, it would appear, think of Master Kenobi as Uncle Obi-Wan it would appear," Mace interjected with a wry smile in Obi-Wan's direction. "In fact Lady Skywalker managed to achieve a rare feat when informing us of her children. She made Obi-Wan speechless."

There were muffled chuckles from around the room at the thought of the 'Great 'Negotiator' lost for words.

"Mentioned the Skywalker's adoptive daughter, you have not yet Obi-Wan?"

"Yes, what of her? The way you spoke of her made it seem like she had an unusual story, Master Kenobi," Ki-Adi Mundi said, his head on one side as he gazed unblinkingly at Obi-Wan.

"Indeed Master Mundi," Obi-Wan responded. "It appears that when the Empire was declared Sidious began taking Force-Sensitive infants from their homes and wiping out their families."

There were various exclamations of shock and horror across the room but Obi-Wan ignore them as he ploughed on through the details.

"Mara Jade was born to her parents about a year and a half after the rise of the Empire. At around a year old the Emperor sent some of his servants to _collect_ the youngling to be trained as one of his personal assassins. Anakin came upon the scene, unfortunately after Mara's parents had already been slaughtered by the Inquisitors. He took out the Inquisitors and then discovered the parents' bodies. He collected some of their things, to give little Mara something to remember them by when she was older, then he took little Mara to Padme and they left the planet with her and their twins. Padme was still pregnant at the time, and not too impressed with the thought of 4 children under the age of three from the sounds of it. But the thought of what Sidious was planning made her resolve stronger to defy him. So they adopted Mara under the guise of being her uncle and aunt, raised her as if she was theirs by blood and she loves them as if they were her parents. They've trained her to use her Force-Sensitivity and she carries a lightsaber."

"Trained her as if she was a Jedi they have?" Master Yoda asked.

"Yes Master," Mace responded. "Although we did not have the chance to examine her skills while we were with the fleet."

"That is understandable Master Kenobi," Master Mundi said. "You were trying to negotiate a historic treaty with no doubt hostile people."

"Indeed," Windu agreed. "High Command make their displeasure clear within moments of our arriving. Only the intervention of Leader Skywalker prevented an all-out shouting match. She did then make clear her own displeasure at our hiding when they had been fighting for years. Although she did express it in her own way."

"As ever," Obi-Wan agreed. "Although they did show their disapproval, we were not condemned absolutely, we have returned with a negotiated treaty, for the Council's approval. Although there are a few extra conditions that High Command does not want recorded and would prefer to remain private between the Order and themselves."

"Conditions?" Master Yoda asked. "What conditions would these be Obi-Wan?"

"They regard the Skywalkers and Tano," Obi-Wan continued. "Obviously High Command are aware of the restrictions of the Jedi Code, particularly its rules governing attachment. They are also aware of what many Jedi's reaction will be to Anakin, Ahsoka but most especially Padme."

"A not altogether surprising reaction, wouldn't you agree, though, Master Kenobi?" asked Master Mundi.

"No," he responded, inclining his head. "I am aware of this, as is High Command, but they also wished to make it clear that there will be disciplinary measures for insubordination and disrespect of the leaders of the Alliance. They made it clear that not even Jedi Masters, even those of us on the Council, will not be above their jurisdiction. They wished us to make this clear to the Council and also to say that any Jedi who wish to join the Alliance must be aware, and willing to comply, with these conditions, before they will agree to any final treaty with the Order."

"I see," Master Yoda considered.

"Master Yoda!" the Master who had been angry earlier exploded. "How can you be so calm about this demand?"

"Because reasonable it is, Master Tiin" he responded. "Entirely justified High Command are, respect for their leaders their concern is. Worried, I would be, if not this demand they had made. Agree, we should," this addressing Mace and Obi-Wan, "prepare for departing our forces will."

"Yes Master," they both responded.

The Council rose from their seats as they adjourned, each headed to different tasks to prepare the Jedi for joining the Alliance. Obi-Wan and Mace remained behind with Yoda.

"Contact your former apprentice, you will Master Kenobi. Inform that the terms agreed to have been. Then begin organising the Knights we will."

Yoda and Mace left the room and Obi-Wan folded himself back into his chair after they left. He entered a meditative state, reaching for the bond he shared with Anakin, diminished with the years and the separation of their minds. He touched it and sent a wave of warmth in Anakin's direction. There was a pulse of light and affection in response and Obi-Wan felt the barriers between their minds drop for the first time in decades. Anakin's voice echoed down the bond.

"Master?"

"You don't have to call me that Anakin, you've not been my apprentice for years," Obi-Wan chastised.

"I know," the bond thrummed with amusement. "But when I say it its affectionate, not subservient, Obi-Wan, and you know that. Anyway, what did you want to say?"

"A message from Master Yoda. The Jedi Council agree to your terms and will meet you, with one of our cruisers, at the rendezvous point, when?"

"10 days" came the short response. "Shields up Master. I'd rather Sidious not sense me."

With that he cut off the connection and his shields slammed up over the barrier again. Obi-Wan put his own shields up, agreeing with Anakin's logic over Sidious, before going to find the other Masters.

10 busy days later Obi-Wan found himself standing on the bridge on the Jedi Cruiser Endeavour. It was an Old Republic Cruiser that they had, um, liberated during the Order's retreat from Coruscant. The ship was loaded with 400 Jedi Knights and 7 Jedi Masters, along with their supplies and necessities including 4 squadrons of fighters. They were in hyperspace, as they had been for eight hours on the way to the rendezvous point with the Rebellion.

The stars shortened as they reverted to real-space and the massive cruiser hung motionlessly in space for a moment. The area around them was completely empty. The Council Masters exchanged glances before Obi-Wan moved forward and called to the bridge crew.

"Do a scan for surrounding ships."

"Yes Master," the young Knight on the equipment responded. His fingers moved for a minute before he continued. "We're not picking up anything Master Kenobi, no ships…wait. Something just came out of hyperspace. A small freighter, a Corellian G9 Rigger Freighter according to our records. Three lifeforms aboard."

"Really," Obi-Wan replied. "Thank you." He moved to the front of the bridge and looked out. Sure enough there was the freighter moving swiftly towards them on the port side. He chuckled and muttered to himself. "I can't believe that thing's still flying."

Mace cast him a curious look. "You recognize the freighter Obi-Wan?" he asked.

Obi-Wan nodded and leant forward clicking on the comm to hail the ship. A channel opened instantly.

"Endeavour to spice freighter, come in."

"This is the Twilight," a robotic voice responded. "Transit codes for recognition."

"Acknowledged Twilight," he motioned for the comm operator to transmit the codes. They waited a moment and then the channel opened again.

This time there was no covering voice manipulation and a female voice rang through the bridge.

"Jedi Cruiser Endeavour this is the Twilight under the command of Deputy Fleet Commander General Ahsoka Tano of the Rebel Alliance. We are here to escort you to the rendezvous point with the rest of the rebel fleet. Permission to dock in the port side hanger, 3 klicks back."

There were nods all around and Obi-Wan pressed the button to transmit. "Permission granted Twilight. We will see you in the hanger."

"Twilight out."

The representatives of the Council hurried off the bridge and down to the hanger. Obi-Wan found himself alongside Plo Koon who was visibly exuding relief and joy. Once in the hanger the Council found an assembly of one hundred Jedi, those not occupied on tasks elsewhere around the ship, waiting patiently. They made their way through the crowd as the Twilight passed through the atmospheric shields and the blast doors slid shut behind it. The old freighter settled on its struts with a slant familiar to Obi-Wan. The engines shut down and there was silence for a few moments before the ramp lowered with its typical creak and juddering.

There was again breathless silence, finally broken by the thud of boots down the ramp. A hooded figure came down the ramp at a brisk pace and halted at the bottom. Then it raised slender arms and flung back its hood. Ahsoka Tano gazed round at the hanger critically before returning her gaze to the Jedi in front of her, crossing her arms over her montrols. She cocked an eyebrow at the assembly, and a smirk flickered over her face, before her gaze fell on Plo Koon. They locked eyes for a moment and then she inclined her head before turning it slightly and calling back up into the Twilight:

"Clear."

One glance beside him showed Obi-Wan that Mace was confused as to why Ahsoka was so guarded even among her allies, and he could see Windu about to ask a question when there was another thump of boots upon the ramp. Obi-Wan could see two more grey cloaks at the top of the ramp before they came down. Unlike Ahsoka these two were not hooded as they made their way down the ramp. He inwardly groaned as the dark head of Leia Skywalker and the red head of Mara Jade appeared and looked around the hanger just as critically as Ahsoka had done. They were only saved from further questions when there was a sequence of beeps and R2-D2 whirled down the ramp. Leia grinned down at him and Ahsoka looked similarly amused before jerking her head to the right.

Instantly Leia and Mara broke away from Tano and headed towards the lift, R2 tagging at their heels.

"Excuse me," Master Mundi called after them. "Where are you going?"

Leia looked back and quirked an eyebrow before replying in a rich amalgamation of accents that betrayed her upbringing of shifting planets. "To the bridge of course."

Mundi looked like he was about to reply angrily when Ahsoka intervened.

"Under my command Master Mundi," she said. "We are taking control of the bridge for the process of exiting and entering hyperspace. The Lieutenants are going ahead to familiarise themselves with the surroundings. We will allow you access to the bridge as soon as we have entered hyperspace."

By this point Jade and Skywalker had disappeared and Ahsoka closed and locked the ramp of the ship before striding towards the turbolift, the Masters having to hurry behind her as she made her way, cloak billowing.

But of course, Obi-Wan mused, she had spent years on cruisers of this exact design in the Clone Wars. No doubt she still remembered every nook and cranny. They made their way to the bridge and all of the party could feel the annoyance, confusion and frustration radiating out of the door.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes and muttered something that sounded like Jedi under her breath. Before any of the Masters had time to get offended she had already shoved the bridge door aside with a Force push and was stalking in. The Jedi followed quickly to see a group of Jedi Knights standing attempting to argue with Leia Skywalker while Mara Jade was doing something on a screen behind her. Attempting being the word because young Leia appeared to be verbally eviscerating them. Much like her mother it would appear.

In front of them Ahsoka chuckled and continued down the bridge. At that point Leia spotted her and snapped to attention, saluting.

"General Tano!" she exclaimed. The Jedi Knights turned around and caught sight of the irate Togruta stalking towards them. One of them opened their mouth to speak and Ahsoka Tano cut him off.

"Lieutenant return to your duty. We have a limited time frame."

Leia nodded and rushed to a screen, discarding her cloak as she went, R2 following and plugging himself into an access point. Ahsoka now turned her attention to the Jedi Knights.

"You are all Jedi Knights I presume?" they nodded as she continued. "I am General Ahsoka Tano of the Rebel Alliance tasked by High Command to guide you to the rendezvous point. These Lieutenants are under my direct command. We cannot enter hyperspace due to security reasons until you are off the bridge. Move. Now."

They shuffled their feet for a moment before turning and heading off the bridge hurriedly, skirting around the Jedi Masters who stood there in silence. Mara and Leia were still working away, occasionally switching screens while Ahsoka finished inputting something on the central console, having discarded her own cloak onto an empty chair.

Suddenly she straightened up, turned around and raised an eyebrow at the Jedi Masters, as if asking them why they were still there. They hastily retreated beyond the doors which slid shut and locked with the flick of a wrist from Ahsoka.

They waited for what seemed like forever, although in reality only around five minutes, before there was a shudder and the ship leapt into hyperspace, headed towards an unknown destination.


	8. The Base

**(AN: I'm sorry for not updating this week but I had a lot of work to do and not enough time to post a new chapter. In a review of the previous chapter a concern was raised about Ahsoka and Leia's relationship, and that they would have an aunt-niece relationship and so Leia wouldn't address her as General Tano. In this story they absolutely do have an aunt-niece relationship but at the same time the Alliance is a military organisation and Ahsoka outranks Leia by quite a lot. All the Skywalkers recognise that there are times when military rank and protocol has to be adhered to, and meeting the Jedi was definitely one of those times. Plus part of it was just Leia helping Ahsoka intimidate the Jedi. So don't be surprised if the Skywalker kids will address their parents formally occasionally. It just means that they all recognise the importance/seriousness of the situation. Now that is addressed, I think, I hope? I hope you enjoy this chapter!)**

A moment later the doors to the bridge slid open again and the Jedi found themselves able to step back through. Leia and Mara were stood on either side of the main walkway of the bridge, cloaks discarded, intent on the screens in front of them. Ahsoka herself was standing in the middle of the bridge studying a tiny datapad in her hands closely, some sort of symbol projected from the screen. At the sound of their footsteps the image disappeared and she whirled, shoving the datapad into a case at her waist with what appeared to be undue haste. When she saw Windu's curious gaze she raised her eyebrows and said:

"A classified report from Fulcrum."

The Alliance agent who she had left for a rendezvous with during Obi-Wan and Mace's visit to the central fleet. Clearly a key agent if the Deputy Commander of the Fleet was willing to meet personally with the agent.

The Jedi Knights who were on that shift manning the bridge made their way back to their stations, casting astonished glances at the two teenagers in alliance uniforms with lightsaber hilts on their belts. A few angry glances as well, as some believed that only Jedi were qualified to carry lightsabers, and most had heard of Ahsoka: what she had been accused of and the fact that she had left the Order over it. Ahsoka met all of their eyes with her clear gaze, challenging them to accuse or condemn her. They all averted their own eyes and continued to their posts.

"We will be at the new Alliance base within the next 24 hours Master Jedi," she addressed them. "I understand we have a treaty to finalize and sign between the Alliance and the Order?"

Obi-Wan nodded.

"Excellent. Lieutenant Skywalker," she snapped suddenly, "I am in need of you for your secondary duty. Lieutenant Jade, continue monitoring the situation with assistance from R2-D2."

Beside Obi-Wan, and all along the bridge, there were jerks of shock and surprise as the Jedi heard the name used to address the first young lady. The Council alone reacted to the name of Lieutenant Jade. Leia Skywalker stepped away from her station and Obi-Wan could see her stifling a grin. Definitely her father's sense of humour that one. He was still reeling over the fact that Anakin had one child, let alone multiple offspring.

The Jedi Masters led the way into the conference room and they stood on either side of the table, Ahsoka facing them, Leia flanking her. They were in deep final discussions when Obi-Wan noticed that the other Jedi Masters were constantly covertly sizing up Lieutenant Skywalker. Of course, he realised, this was the first time they had seen any of the Skywalker offspring since learning of them. Young Leia did not disappoint under their scrutiny. With the dark eyes, hair, stature and political acumen of her mother, matched with her father's temperament, temper, and Force ability, she was something quite new altogether. A Jedi had not had a child for over one thousand years. Leia Skywalker was unique among the Jedi, though not as unique as some might think. One of six beings that would be new to the Jedi. Eight if you counted their mother and unofficial adoptive sister.

They concluded the treaty swiftly, Windu signing it on behalf of the Jedi, Ahsoka setting the Alliance's seal on it. Handshakes were exchanged again and they all returned to the bridge. Ahsoka went to the screen on the left side of the walkway and Leia went to stand by Mara. There were flickers in the Force as they exchanged glances, and with a startled look at Master Windu, Obi-Wan and Windu both simultaneously realised that the two of them were communicating through the Force. Mace and Obi-Wan drifted away from the other Masters to confer.

"Did you see that?" Mace asked quietly.

"I did," Obi-Wan replied in an undertone. "They must have a strong bond indeed to communicate clearly through the Force.

"How powerful, exactly, are they?"

"I don't know," Obi-Wan responded quietly. "But one of them the child of unknown parents, the other the offspring of Anakin Skywalker, the Chosen One, and both raised by him. Their training, let alone their potential, makes them powerful."

"Yes," Mace agreed. "They are both impressive, considering the environment of the Empire and their discrimination against Force-Sensitives that they grew up in. It is remarkable, my respect has increased for Anakin and Lady Padme."

Obi-Wan stifled a chuckle into his beard and raised an eyebrow. "You had respect for Anakin Mace?"

His friend laughed as well. "For Lady Skywalker, formerly Senator Amidala, I certainly had respect already. My respect for Skywalker has appeared since finding out that he rescued younglings, did not turn to the Dark Side, despite Sidious's threat to his pregnant wife, rescued an orphan whom Sidious desired as a pet, then raised seven Force-Sensitive children; six of them his own prodigiously powerful offspring, and then took up the role of the Fleet Commander of the Rebel Alliance alongside his wife and so far has kept their identities secret from the majority of the Alliance fleet, let alone Sidious. So yes, my respect for your former apprentice has increased immensely since seeing him again."

Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows. "Quite a speech there Master Windu."

"Thank you Master Kenobi," Mace replied, "I've been considering Skywalker's actions for some days."

"Evidently," Obi-Wan replied dryly.

At that moment the Masters heard the sound of boots and they stepped outside the conference room to see the Knights exiting the bridge again as Leia, Mara and Ahsoka took up their positions on the bridge and the doors slid closed again.

One single shudder later and the ship exited hyperspace. They could feel the ship beginning to decrease it's velocity and eventually sit motionless in space.

There was the hum of machinery from inside the bridge and voices, Ahsoka's and a man's, although their words were unclear. The bridge doors opened, Ahsoka emerging, cloaked and hooded again. Behind her Leia and Mara wore their cloaks again as they finished erasing something from the navicomputer's memory, by the looks of it.

A gas giant was suspended in space to the left of the viewport and a small moon orbited it almost directly below the cruiser. There were small transports coming up to the ship and they were being directed to dock on the port side, where the Jedi assumed that Ahsoka had gone to meet them. A squadron of X-Wings was also rocketing up from below on the planet, each with something attached to the bottom of their craft. They circled the cruiser and each deposited their load in various places on the craft. When the Jedi opened their mouths to object Leia raised her hand and said:

"All will be explained in time gentlemen. Please inform the company of Jedi onboard to go to port hangers 3,4 and 5 with any equipment necessary for departing the ship. You will be taken to the base on the moon's surface and the Endeavour will be taken to rendezvous to its position for the next few weeks by an Alliance crew."

The majority of the Jedi Masters disappeared along with the Knights to prepare for leaving, but Windu and Obi-Wan remained to assist, as they had retrieved their belongings earlier.

Finally an Alliance captain came onto the bridge. Leia and Mara instantly snapped to attention. He motioned for them to go to the at-ease position.

"Master Jedi, Lieutenant Skywalker, Lieutenant Jade, I will now be taking over command of this ship. You can make your way to your transport."

The two young women responded in unison before making their way off the bridge. The Jedi followed them swiftly. They were on their way down to the hanger when Obi-Wan realised something and swiftly turned to Master Windu.

"What transport are we on?"

Leia Skywalker interrupted before Windu could answer.

"were you not informed Master Kenobi? You and Master Windu are coming with General Tano, Lieutenant Jade and I on the Twilight."

When they made their way onto the Twilight Leia swung herself onto the copilot seat beside Ahsoka and they took off, going to the head of the transports which were waiting to be guided down to the surface. Ahsoka flew alongside the breadth of the Endeavour and then spun 5 times in view of the bridge as a sort of salute.

Then she began making her way towards the moon below. Obi-Wan craned his neck to see the Endeavour on the right of the Twilight. Something was happening to it. It was flickering, like a faulty hologram, and finally, with a shimmer of blue, the mighty ship completely disappeared. Obi-Wan grasped the back of the pilot's chair in support. Mara looked over from her place behind Leia and giggled lightly.

"Uncle Ani developed a cloaking device big enough for a cruiser Master Kenobi," she explained. "The X-Wings dropped the generators necessary on the areas of the ship that the cloaking device finds it hardest to reach. The Endeavour has cloaked so it won't be noticed by scanners and can be restocked elsewhere covertly. The fleet does not remain all in one place. Uncle says that's bad policy."

"And he's correct," Ahsoka commented. "Master Jedi, the majority of High Command are not on base below, only Lady and General Skywalker, supported by General Dodonna."

"The rest of High Command are, where, then?" Mace asked.

The Togruta flashed a grin over her shoulder. "Classified."

"Even to us?" he said disbelievingly.

She nodded. "Only 3 people know the location of every member of High Command. Well 4, if you count Artooey. Skyguy, Padme and myself."

At that moment there was a beep on the comm and Leia answered it, swiftly transmitted clearance codes as they soared over the jungle on the moon. In the far distance were some temples, and the Jedi could see the X-Wings sweeping into land in a busy hanger in one of them.

The Twilight lowered itself to the ground jerkily as Leia completed the warm-down sequences.

Out of the front viewscreen the Jedi could see a small hooded figure in a blue robe waiting within a few metres of the Twilight's landing space. She tilted her head to look up at the cockpit and Leia raised an arm in response.

Ahsoka got up from the pilot's chair and made her way down the ramp, pulling her hood over her head, the Jedi following, serene on the outside despite inward excitement at setting foot on a Rebel base.

As they made their way over to Padme Skywalker there was a thump behind them as the ramp to the Twilight closed, Leia and Mara falling into step behind them. Ahsoka saluted Padme and then stepped aside to let the Jedi forward. The Masters bowed simultaneously and then straightened. She inclined her head to them but, before addressing them, peered around and looked at the two girls behind them. The Jedi could feel them fidgeting, feet shuffling, and undoubtedly Padme Skywalker could sense their impatience as well. Her mouth curved into a smile before she spoke.

"Lieutenant Jade, Lieutenant Skywalker, you are dismissed. General Rieekan will expect to see you in Room 12 for your debriefing at 1300 hours."

The two young women snapped to attention, saluting, both darting around to kiss Padme on the cheek, and then there was the thump of boots, as Obi-Wan caught sight of the two of them running towards the right hand door of the hanger which was pulled back to reveal the X-Wings, Y-Wings and other smaller ships inside. A young man in a flight suit was standing by the door with a helmet under his arm. He had short blond hair and tanned skin. There was a fleeting moment of recognition as Obi-Wan saw one of the young people who they had seen on Home One. The young man dropped the helmet just in time to catch Leia Skywalker as she launched herself at him. They collided in a hug and spun around laughing. After a moment Jade joined the embrace as well and the three of them hugged for a few more seconds before disengaging. The young man called the helmet to his hand with the Force and tucked it under his arm. Under his hood Obi-Wan raised his brows. One of the Skywalkers then. The young people disappeared inside the hanger without further ado and the Jedi caught no further glimpse of them as Leader Skywalker led them inside, the remainder of the Jedi being guided to their quarters by Alliance officers, the rest of the Jedi Masters assisting in that process.

Halfway through the hanger there was the sound of quick footsteps, and Anakin Skywalker brushed past them to stride alongside his wife, a datapad in his hands. There was a throbbing of the Force around him and beside Obi-Wan Ahsoka raised her eyebrows and then veered off to the side, beckoning for the Jedi to follow her.

She made her way a door set in the side of the hanger and placed her palm on the reader. It slid open and she slipped through, the Jedi following, Obi-Wan turning around to catch a glimpse of the Skywalkers disappearing off to the left of the stairs at the end of the hanger.

"This way Masters," Ahsoka called, already a few metres in front of them. They caught up as she escorted them through the base, tossing comments over her shoulder as she pointed out landmarks. Soldiers straightened up as she went by, their mouths opening at the sight of the two hooded and cloaked Jedi behind her.

Finally Ahsoka made her way up several flights of stairs to a long thin corridor. She waved her hand at the doors.

"All yours Masters, quarters have been assigned. Name plates are on the door. All the Council members have individual quarters. One of yours is slightly larger so you can have meetings there when necessary. We require you to confirm when you are communicating off ship so as not to raise any red flags. Permission to communicate off ship is required. Even for the Jedi."

She disappeared back down the corridor leaving Obi-Wan and Mace to find their quarters. It turned out that Obi-Wan had the largest quarters, and it wouldn't have been a surprise to either Jedi to find that General Skywalker had had something to do with that. The Masters all congregated their after unpacking what little they had and meditated together.


	9. Meet the Skywalkers

Hours passed as they sat communicating with the Force. The ship practically hummed with life. Not so strong as it had been on Tython, but strong enough. Occasionally one of the Masters would feel a blazing signature within the firmament, only to be rebuffed firmly, as the Force-Sensitive it belonged to slammed up their shields.

A knock on the door jolted them out of their meditative state, and Obi-Wan rose swiftly to answer it. A young officer stood outside with a request for the Council to meet with General Dodonna.

They were halfway through the meeting with Dodonna and Obi-Wan was feeling increasingly wearied, how had he forgotten the boredom of these briefings, when there was a pulse of warmth suddenly within his mind. It had bypassed his shields and on tracking the warmth he found it led to a mischievous former Padawan. Who had not lost his sense of humour it would appear as he tugged insistently on the bond, such as he had done as a young boy.

Obi-Wan figuratively rolled his eyes at Anakin, getting only amusement in response, before he excused himself quietly from the briefing. The Force guided him around the corner from the briefing room where he found Anakin, predictably, waiting for him with one foot propped against the wall and his head tipped back, resting comfortably.

On sensing Obi-Wan he pushed away from the wall and straightened, stretching.

"Force, I thought you were never going to come," he yawned. "I've been waiting for ages. Come on Master."

He set off at a quick trot along the corridor, leaving Obi-Wan no choice but to attempt to keep up. When he finally did catch up he was somewhat out of sorts.

"Is there a reason why you pulled me out of an important meeting, with one of your generals I hasten to add?" he inquired acerbically.

"Because," Anakin responded cheerfully, taking no notice of his sarcasm as he hadn't many times before, "If this doesn't happen soon properly, it won't, not until you meet on a mission."

Anakin's cryptic comments intrigued him as the two of them made their way to the, hanger?

Yes, indeed it was. Anakin wove his way through the ships easily, making his way towards a battered Corellian freighter sitting in the back corner. The ramp was down.

Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows. "That thing's a hunk of junk!" he exclaimed.

Anakin chuckled. "It may seem like junk Master, but the engines are a piece of artwork, wonderfully wired, and the hyperdrive is incredible. It looks terrible but it's saved all our hides more than once."

He rapped on the ramp struts.

"Solo?"

There was an answering yell from inside. A man's voice. "We're in the main cabin Anakin."

His former Padawan grinned and went up the ramp, ducking his head underneath as he boarded. Left with no other choice Obi-Wan followed and found himself inside a dusty ship. Anakin had made his way ahead, down a small corridor, to the main lounge. When Obi-Wan entered what felt like a dozen heads turned his way.

A huge Wookie was bent over a holotable, handing tools to a pair of trousers sticking out from underneath. The trousers had Corellian bloodstripes down the sides and there was a variety of curses in multiple languages issuing from the form. The young pilot from earlier was seated beside the legs, his legs folded underneath him.

Leia Skywalker, Mara Jade and another blonde girl were seated on the couch behind the holotable, giggling, heads bent together. In the corner 2 teenage boys, obviously the youngest of the group, were seated cross-legged opposite one another with their eyes closed and palms resting on their knees. The Force swirled powerfully around them.

Obi-Wan glanced around again and finally spotted Anakin standing over a dark-haired boy who was tinkering with a droid. R2-D2 was stood next to the young boy with one of his delicate instruments extended.

With a start, Obi-Wan realised that Anakin had brought him here to introduce him to the Skywalker clan. Sure enough there was a step on the ramp and a moment later a feminine voice called "Anakin," and Padme Amidala Skywalker appeared in the doorway.

She laughed slightly at Obi-Wan's confusion and crossed the room. She bent and kissed the top of the young man's head who was tinkering with the droid. He grinned up at her and returned to messing with the wires.

Anakin leant to murmur in his wife's ear and when she looked up at him in shock he smirked down at her. Then they both glanced back at Obi-Wan who got a sinking feeling in his stomach at that particular look.

"All right," Anakin suddenly declared in a loud voice, "Solo, out from under the table if you please. Second twins, come out of it please, we need you. Girls."

The various young people around the room looked up from their conversations, Leia Skywalker catching Obi-Wan's eye from across the room and grinned at him.

The twin boys turned around and rose from the floor. Seeing them close up it was clear that they were identical twins, inheriting their father's build, blonde curls and height rather than their mother's stature. The only thing that differentiated them was their eyes. The on the left had light brown eyes, the same eyes that gazed out of Padme Skywalker's face, the boy on the right had the blue eyes of his father. They cocked their heads to the left simultaneously and gazed at Obi-Wan carefully. Anakin grinned at Obi-Wan over his sons' heads as the Corellian man slid out from under the table and sat up, rubbing his hands on a small cloth that the Wookiee had handed to him.

"Alright," Padme said suddenly, clapping her hands together. "Everyone, this is Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi," she waved at Obi-Wan. Instantly he was treated to 9 pairs of eyes fastening on him, six of them Skywalkers.

"Obi-Wan," she continued. "This is Luke and Leia, Mara, whom you already know, Jinn, Hope, Owen and Obi-Wan." She indicated each person in turn as she referred to them.

"And this," Anakin continued, "is Captain Han Solo and his first mate Chewbacca."

The Wookiee growled in greeting and the Captain grinned at him before scrambling to his feet.

"Well," he drawled, once on his feet, "Chewie and me are gonna go work on the upper dorsal gun a little bit while you folks deal with this."

Chewbacca collected the tool kit and the two of them disappeared down the corridor in the direction of the exit hatch.

As they went Obi-Wan saw Leia and Luke Skywalker roll their eyes in tandem before Luke rolled to his feet.

He was small and lithe, but with the blond hair and blue eyes of his father. His twin moved to stand beside him, and Obi-Wan chuckled inwardly. A mini-Anakin and Padme, Force help the galaxy. Mara Jade he already knew and so she had not bothered to stand and merely gave him a half salute, green eyes sparkling.

Jinn Skywalker grinned up at him from his spot on the floor, elbow deep in another machine. He flicked dark brown curls out of his blue eyes and smirked, before a wrench levitated into his palm.

Hope Skywalker swung herself off the bench and stretched. She was a tall young woman, at least half a head bigger than her twin older siblings. Padme's brown eyes sparkled with mischief and Anakin's grin curved her face. At first glance she seemed quite ordinary but on close examination it was obvious there was something that made her stand out from the others. Her waist-length straight hair was, for lack of a better word, striped! Blond hair mixed in with brown creating what appeared to be streaks of colour in her hair, but in reality there was no underlying colour. When she moved her head the hair interwove creating a fascinating psychedelic blend of colour. Hope laughed when she caught sight of Obi-Wan's incredulous glance.

"Everyone reacts like you the first time they see me Master Kenobi."

"It's the result of Padme being exposed to the Force strongly when she was a few months pregnant," Anakin said from behind Obi-Wan. "We weren't sure how it was going to affect the baby. We're glad it manifested in a unique style of hair rather than having a more adverse side-effect."

His daughter giggled and then turned to her mother. "Mum will you help…?

Padme laughed as well. "Of course sweetheart, have you got everything?"

Hope nodded and then settled down on the floor in front of one of the chairs. Padme sat behind her and extended her hand. Hope passed something back and Obi-Wan watched as Padme began, brushing her hair of all things.

A hand clapped down on his shoulder firmly and Anakin tugged him towards the other young people.

Luke Skywalker extended his hand and Obi-Wan shook it in a daze. "Luke," he introduced. "Lovely to meet you Master Kenobi. Please don't make assumptions about me based on the conduct of my sweet, charming, insolent twin sister."

His twin elbowed him in the side and he huffed, temporarily winded, before she bestowed a dazzling smile on Obi-Wan as she shook his hand as well. "Leia, Master Kenobi," she said. "But we've already met."

Her brother raised his eyebrows and she leant up to whisper in his ear. After a moment he guffawed and Obi-Wan found his cheeks going red. Beside him Anakin raised an eyebrow.

"Now that sounds like something I'd be interested in hearing about later twins," he remarked.

"Yes Dad," they responded in unison.

Jinn waved a wrench at him and grinned, a piece of flimsi between his teeth, before returning to his wiring.

Finally the younger set of twins approached from where they had been standing back slightly. The boy on the right extended his hand "I'm Owen Master Kenobi," he said, blue eyes like Anakin's. "I'm the oldest."

His brother grimaced at him and then extended his hand. "Obi-Wan Skywalker Master Kenobi. I understand I'm named for you."

Obi-Wan shook hands with his namesake. "An honour I hope I live up to, young Skywalker," he said dryly.

Obi-Wan Junior laughed delightedly. "Dad said you'd say something like that. He's told us lots of stories about when he was your apprentice."

"Did he now?" Obi-Wan responded. "But I'm sure he hasn't told you about the mission to Alderaan."

The twins grinned in unison. Behind them Jinn's head jerked around, the statement catching Luke and Leia's attention as well. Beside him Anakin groaned.

"Master, don't tell them that one!"

"You aren't going to be able to get out of it now Ani!" his wife called teasingly.

Obi-Wan glanced over at Padme to see her coiling her daughter's plaited hair into a bun at the back of her head. Hope's hair made swirls of colour through the bun. Padme had pins held between her teeth and was securing the last few strands of hair into place.

Surprisingly he found himself relaxing in their company as he sat down with the Skywalker children to regale them with stories of their father's apprenticeship. Anakin and Padme sat with them, he groaning at intermittent intervals or tossing comments at him, she tucked under his arm, laughing at her husband and his best friend.

They sat there for hours, Ahsoka joining them part way through to tell stories of the Clone Wars, throwing in her own comments about all the times she'd had to rescue the two men. The situation was familiar despite the presence of Padme Skywalker and the children, and he and Anakin slipped into their customary banter fairly quickly. In fact he found that he had an ally in mocking Anakin as Luke and Leia put their oars in, with teasing aimed at their father.

Over time they moved into the canteen and began to eat together. As they sat laughing Obi-Wan was suddenly aware of the various stares they were getting from around the canteen, specifically from the Jedi who were eyeing them.

The Jedi of course knew the stories and had been warned about the necessary attitudes towards the three highest members of High Command. But still for them to see one of the Order's most respected Masters laughing and talking casually with people that, the majority of them, disapproved of, was sure to be a shock. But Obi-Wan found himself uncaring as he enjoyed the company of people he had thought never to encounter again. Eventually the young people drifted away and Obi-Wan found himself sitting, as he was wont to do years ago, with Anakin, Padme and Ahsoka sharing stories and reliving old jokes. When he returned to his cabin that night he found himself at peace for the first time in many years, falling asleep easily.

 **(AN: Sorry this took so long to update- so much school work to do! Updating will be a little slower now because of all the work I have to do. I'm expecting to update every two to three weeks probably, hopefully a little faster.**

 **Also check out my other story 'The Angel Network'- it's a Rogue One AU with Anakin, Padme, Luke and Leia as part of the Rebel Alliance.**

 **The8thDalmuti)**


	10. Retrieving the Plans

The next morning Obi-Wan convened with the rest of the Jedi Council in his cabin to meditate and deal with any issues that might have arisen among the Jedi which was their responsibility as the newly dubbed 'Alliance Jedi Council' as they had been dubbed by the entire Council before they left Tython. There was, of yet, no complaints so the meeting was surprisingly short. They were enjoying meditating in the Light that was the Alliance fleet, so different from the darkness that blanketed the rest of the galaxy, when there was a shudder and a ripple, and for a moment the darkness lifted. There had been a change, and one not in the Empire's favour. The Council roused themselves from their meditative state to hear shouts from outside and the thundering of many feet. Windu dashed to the window and, after a moment, motioned the rest of the Council over, open-mouthed.

On the main plaza below numerous Alliance personnel were rushing around prepping multiple transports for take-off to the cruiser that loomed overhead, visible only when the Jedi craned their necks back.

At that moment there was a knock on the door and an unknown Alliance soldier called through "Master Jedi, Master Jedi! The Leader requests your immediate presence in the Command Centre!"

The Council left the room and followed the Private through the teeming corridors of the base to a large room which was similarly full of officers and numerous screens. Ahsoka, Anakin, Padme and Dodonna stood around a central holotable, speaking simultaneously to a Mon Calamari and a human officer.

Some sort of tracker was following a small diplomatic ship, an Alderaanian ship, through hyperspace. On sensing their presence Anakin glanced up and then stepped away from the holotable, motioning for the Jedi to follow him. Once a step away from the conversation he turned to them and spoke in a low voice.

"I need you to prepare the Jedi for instant mobilisation quietly, but Master Kenobi and Master Windu need to remain here in Command."

The remaining Masters disappeared and Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow at Anakin.

"The Empire have been building a new weapon, one with the power to destroy planets. It has fired on Jedha already. We sent a team in to get the plans off of the installation of Scarif. They managed to retrieve them but the team perished in the process. They have been transmitted to the Tantive IV, Princess Elena's diplomatic cruiser. She should be heading home to transmit the plans to us. But we've received news that the Empire is tracking her. They know she's got the plans. We're preparing an extraction team for her and the plans, as well as prepping to destroy the Death Star."

"There's a weapon with the fire-power to destroy entire planets?" Mace demanded in a harsh undertone.

"Yes," Anakin responded distractedly, eyes on a technical readout on his datapad. "Ah!" he glanced up just as the door to High Command opened and his twins walked in, followed by their friend Captain Solo.

They walked straight up to the holotable around which their mother stood and Anakin hurried back there, motioning for the Jedi to follow them.

"Captain Solo, Commander Skywalker, Lieutenant Skywalker, Lieutenant Jade" General Dodonna began.

"Han, Luke, Leia, Mara" Padme interceded in a soft tone. "You know about Rogue One's mission?"

They nodded before Padme continued. "Unfortunately Rogue One's team have all perished, but they did manage to transmit the data. Elena intercepted it and is trying to return to Alderaan but the Empire is tracking her. In 3 hours they will be over Tatooine. We need you four to be there in order to grab the droids and plans if the Emperor tries to take them."

At this point Anakin took over. "The Falcon looks like a typical smuggler's ship from the outside, it's the engines that count. You should be able to blend in on the surface. Your mission objective is to get the plans and the droids safely to us."

"And what of Elena?" Leia questioned.

Ahsoka and Anakin exchanged weary glances. "Elena knew the risks," Ahsoka offered finally. "Her diplomatic status should protect her."

"If absolutely necessary you can mount a rescue mission, should she be captured," Padme decreed.

"Something that seems increasingly likely at this point," Dodonna muttered. On seeing the glances the others threw at him he looked startled. "What?" he defended. "It's true! They know it's the Tantive IV, a consular ship registered to Senator Organa."

"Yes," Anakin agreed. "That's why I'm sending the 3 cruisers to Alderaan. When Artoo hooks into a certain port on the Falcon we should get the plans to analyse whilst in hyperspace to take the Death Star out once we get there."

Padme considered this for a moment before nodding. "Fair enough," she allowed. "You're right, Elena is likely to be taken on board the Death Star. We'll need her off there. Get her out."

"Alright," Luke said, eyes fixed on the projections, his head cocked to one side. He seemed to consider something before flicking his eyes to his father and asking speculatively, "If we happen to blow a few things up while we're there or accidentally deactivate a bunch of really important guns or machinery would you mind?"

Anakin considered something for a moment and then smirked at his first-born. "It couldn't hurt, but Luke," this with a warning note, "you will do the Rebellion no good if you do not get yourselves and the Princess off that battle station. That is your first priority, anything else is just a side benefit."

"And try not to reveal your lightsabers," Ahsoka said thoughtfully. "We don't want too much attention, attention that we will get if the Emperor finds out there are multiple Force-trained individuals with us. That he doesn't know about us is to our advantage."

"That's why the three of us have concealed our identities for so long," Padme agreed. "Especially Ani."

"Yes," her husband confirmed. "Although we will need to reveal ourselves after we destroy the Death Star."

"Why then?" Master Windu asked.

Padme looked straight at him. "This is not just a military war Master Jedi. It is a war of propaganda."

"And what better way to follow the destruction of the biggest weapon that the galaxy has ever seen then to reveal that Anakin Skywalker was the General in charge of the assault and that it is him who was leading the Rebellion," Ahsoka stated.

Obi-Wan considered his former Padawan and grandpadawan for a moment and then nodded. "Hope will spread like wildfire," he observed placidly.

"That is our hope," Padme acknowledged. She went to move away from the table and then checked herself, turning to examine Obi-Wan very carefully. After a moment she nodded to herself and then moved away again, muttering something under her breath. That did not bode well for him.

The younger Skywalkers, Jade and Solo had disappeared out the door of Command five minutes previously and Obi-Wan joined Anakin, who was stood over a comm station. A voice echoed over the speaker.

"This is the Millennium Falcon taking off."

"You're clear, Falcon," Anakin responded officially and then after a moment, in a quieter voice, "May the Force be with you."

The comm cut out and Anakin placed the receiver down slowly, clicking it deliberately back into place. Obi-Wan rested a hand on his friend's shoulder.

Anakin tensed under his grasp and then drew his head up. "The Fleet has been summoned?" he addressed Ahsoka, slipping back into his role.

She nodded, bent over a comm station, giving orders to the Lieutenants around her.

"Alright then," Anakin said, crossing his arms over his chest. "General Dodonna. Give the order for all pilots to prepare to launch and dock with the fleet. They have half an hour to prepare. Briefing room in thirty minutes. You will brief the pilots. I will brief the Jedi. The rest of the base…" he hesitated. "Prepare for evacuation when we return."

The General nodded curtly and then moved away to a tannoy system. A moment later his voice echoed through the base, relaying the orders Anakin had just given. Ahsoka disappeared out of the door a moment later, shouting for the crew of the Ghost. There was the clattering of noise around the base and yelling coming from all quarters as the Rebellion prepared for possibly the greatest battle of their existence.

On the Millennium Falcon itself Luke Skywalker was wielding his lightsaber against seeker droids. In his book there was no such thing as too much practice. Chewbacca was playing dejarik against the computer, and winning judging by his yowls of triumph, and his sarcastic comments on Luke's fighting style. Mara was watching him, occasionally upping the difficulty of the seekers. Leia and Han were in the cockpit, or elsewhere in the ship, talking and, most likely, kissing. An air of anticipation pervaded the entire ship.

Finally after only two hours they emerged from hyperspace over Tatooine to see a diplomatic ship drop out of hyperspace from the other side, closely followed by a Star Destroyer.

"The Tantive IV" Leia identified instantly. "I sense Elena on board. She's planning something."

"Descend to the planet," Luke said over her shoulder. "Hopefully Elena will launch the plans in the escape pod soon."

Han nodded in agreement and he and Chewie directed the Falcon down to the atmosphere where they skimmed inside the very edge of it, keeping an eye on the space battle ahead, but keeping the ship obscured by the shifting clouds of Tatooine's upper atmosphere. Above the battle raged.

Finally there was a shout from Mara who had been watching out of a window and the clattering of her feet as she rushed into the cockpit.

"A pod just launched from the Tantive," she exclaimed. "Only one, there's guns tracking the pod but they're not destroying it."

"There's no lifeforms aboard," Leia reported from where she was examining one of the instruments in the cockpit.

"Alright," Han said, pushing the Falcon lower into the planet's atmosphere until they were skimming the dunes.

Ahead of them the escape pod entered the atmosphere and plunged into the sand. The Tantive IV was being towed into the hanger of the Star Destroyer and Luke eyed it with regret. There was nothing further they could do for Elena, not for a little while anyway. He was about to join the others in preparing to open the pod and regain the plans when he noticed a shuttle launching from the Destroyer.

"Guys," he called warningly. "We're going to have Imperial company. They've just launched a crew."

"Got it," Han responded, manoeuvring the Falcon swiftly towards the crashed pod. The Imperials were descending fast so Han landed the ship quickly. Mara, the twins and Artoo were already by the back ramp with the tools needed to crack open the pod and the light that indicated the open ramp flicked on the second they touched down. Han threw himself out of the cockpit tossing a "Keep the engines running," over his shoulder at his co-pilot as he dashed out of the ship.

The heat hit him as he soon as he stepped out of the regulated temperature of the ship and the light took a moment to adjust to.

Glancing round, he spotted the twins working with Artoo and the blowtorches on the door of the pod. They were making steady progress as Mara kept an eye on the descending Imperial shuttle with field-glasses. Han headed towards the pod swiftly, they had landed very close to it, which meant that the Imperials would have to land a significant distance away in order to gain any cover before attacking their group. At that moment they burned through the pod cover and Luke tossed it aside with the Force.

"Luke!" Leia hissed, horrified at her twin's casual display of Force power.

"They're landing they won't see," he shot back without glancing at her, hopping inside the pod. Mara shrugged and followed him inside. Artoo whistled and collected the blowtorches, heading back to the Falcon, tooting his complaints about the sand the whole way.

From over the dune there was the whine of a landing ramp and then the tramp of stormtrooper armour. Han slid his blaster out of his holster subtly and stepped to one side of the pod's entrance. Leia pulled her blaster as well and stepped to the other side of the pod to guard.

"Luke, Mara," Han called over his shoulder. "Hurry it up in there, we've got imps incoming."

"We've almost got the plans," Luke shouted back. "Delay them for as long as possible."

"You have three minutes," Leia called, clicking her spare blaster pack into place.

Then there was the sound of a filtered voice through a helmet. "They must be Rebels trying to retrieve the plans. Shoot for stun. Lord Tenebris demands the retrieval of the plans."

 _Damn,_ Han thought, exchanging glances with Leia. They couldn't risk Leia displaying her lightsaber, no matter how much easier it would be to deal with the stormtroopers, the hunt that would ensue if a Force-Sensitive being attacked the troopers would not be worth the ease. So Leia and Han emptied their blaster packs into the incoming stormies dropping them with precise shots that pierced the armour. Anakin Skywalker had fought alongside these troopers for years, he knew best how to kill them, and he had passed that knowledge on. They had killed two dozen but the troopers just kept coming.

The first wave had just cleared the dune without instantly being shot down when Mara slipped out of the pod, unholstering her blaster, Luke following her as he drew his blaster as well.

"We've got them," he called, even as Mara dropped to the ground and began running towards the Falcon. Luke followed, covering her back with precise blasts as Leia and Han watched their flanks.

"Get the Rebels!" came the shout behind them as an officer cleared the dune. Mara reached the Falcon and dashed aboard, headed straight for R2, no doubt, as the astromech would take the plans to transmit them straight to the base for the Alliance to begin analysis.

Luke ran up the ramp next and Han followed him. Luke went right to the gun turrets and Han went left to the cockpit, yelling for Chewbacca to prepare for take-off. Leia fired the last couple of shots and then ran aboard, slamming her palm into the ramp retractor, yelling towards the cockpit "Go! Go! Go!"

The Falcon rose swiftly from the sand and skimmed low over the dunes as the landing gear retracted. Then the ship shot vertically out of the atmosphere and spun quickly. Leia had made it to the cockpit in time for Han to bark at her to help Chewie programme the navicomputer. She just had time to fling herself into a seat and pull a headset on before he yanked on the throttle and spun the Falcon in an intricate series of loops that her father had taught him. Around them lasers lanced through space as Luke and Mara laced the pursuing Tie Fighters with fire. Explosions rocked the ship briefly before there was a shout of clear and the Falcon levelled out and sped up. Leia gave Han the nod and then he pressed down on the lever and they shot to hyperspace.

3 hours until they would reach Alderaan. Leia only hoped they weren't too late. For Alderaan or Elena.


	11. Prepare for Attack

Darth Tenebris's ship dropped out of hyperspace above Scarif. The Death Star loomed ahead and even from kilometres away Tenebris could sense Tarkin's triumph at the thought of having finally trapped one of the Organas into revealing their rebellious sympathies. Tenebris swept off the bridge and made his way to the hanger bay.

A small prison shuttle stood ready and he could feel the dim unconscious presence of Elena Organa aboard it, already secured in one of the cells. He boarded the shuttle and then they set off for the Death Star. Once on board Elena was carried off in cuffs, Tenebris watching her be removed, before he set off for the Control Centre of the Death Star. Tarkin was waiting for him before they travelled to the conference room.

As they neared the door they could hear Motti declaring "Dangerous to your star fleet, Commander, not to this battle station!"

Another voice retorted angrily, "The Rebellion will continue to gain support in the Imperial Senate as long as…"

Beside Tenebris, Tarkin's face twisted into an evil smile as he walked into the room, cutting off Tagge.

"The Imperial Senate will no longer be of any concern to us. I've just received word that the Emperor has dissolved the council permanently. The last remnants of the Old Republic have been swept away."

He sat down at the head of the table, Tenebris flanking him and smirked at the flabbergasted generals and Senators. Tagge was the only one who dared to contradict him out loud.

"That's impossible!" he declared. "How will the Emperor maintain control without the bureaucracy?"

"The regional governors now have direct control over territories," Tarkin responded. "Fear will keep the local systems in line. Fear of this battle station."

Tagge raised his eyebrows for a moment, impressed, before he recalled the most recent report. "And what of the Rebellion?" he demanded. "If the Rebels have obtained a complete technical readout of this station, it is possible, however unlikely, that they might find a weakness and exploit it."

Tenebris quickly stepped in to correct the Commander. "The plans you refer to will soon be back in our hands."

He rolled his eyes behind his mask as Motti offered his (unwanted) opinion.

"Any attack made by the Rebels against this station would be a useless gesture, no matter what technical data they've obtained. This station is now the ultimate power in the universe. I suggest," he paused before continuing arrogantly. "we use it."

"Don't be too proud of this technological terror you've constructed," Tenebris contradicted. "The ability to destroy a planet is insignificant next to the power of the Force."

Motti foolishly decided to continue speaking. "Don't try to frighten us with your sorcerer's ways, Lord Tenebris. Your sad devotion to that ancient religion," the men around the table all winced internally, "has not helped you conjure up the stolen data tapes, or given you clairvoyance enough to find the Rebel's hidden fortress…"

Motti's voice cut off suddenly and all the men looked to where Tenebris loomed over Tarkin's shoulder. One of his black arms was extended and two fingers were slowly drawing together. Motti's hand went to his throat as he began to choke.

"I find your lack of faith disturbing," Tenebris boomed ominously.

At that moment Tarkin intervened. "Enough of this! Tenebris, release him!"

Tenebris maintained the choke for a moment longer and then relaxed his hand. "As you wish." He stepped away from the table.

"This bickering is pointless," Tarkin said sharply. "Lord Tenebris will provide us with the location of the Rebel fortress by the time this station is operational. We will then crush the Rebellion with one swift stroke."

The gathering dispersed without another word leaving Tarkin and Tenebris alone. "Interrogate the Princess," Tarkin ordered. "She's little more than a child. She'll break quickly."

Tenebris inclined his head and then left, heading straight for the detention area.

He entered Princess Elena's cell and the Princess looked up in defiance, her expression quickly shifting to fear as she caught sight of the torture droid behind him. The door slid closed.

"And, now, your Highness," Tenebris boomed. "We will discuss the location of your hidden Rebel base."

He used the Force to hold her in place and the droid advanced.

On the Falcon Luke, Leia and Mara winced as Elena's screams echoed through the Force. On seeing their expressions Han's face drained of colour. "Elena?" he asked sombrely.

"She's hurt, she's in a lot of pain," Luke answered, sucking in a gasp of air.

"Torture," Mara said quietly from the corner where she was seated by R2, watching as he transmitted the plans to the Rebel Base.

Leia compressed her lips. "We need to get her out of there."

"They won't kill her yet though," Han said firmly. "Remember? They know she's a rebel. They probably want to know where the base is. Mara, has R2 finished the transmission yet?"

She looked at the datapad for a moment and then nodded.

"Good," Leia said with some relief. She and Luke exchanged a glance. The Rebellion should be analysing them now. Hopefully they can find a weakness."

"And in the meantime," Han said cheerfully. "There's plenty of jobs to be done on the Falcon. Kid, Jade, Chewie could use your help. Goldenrod you shut down for a bit. Sweetheart, you're with me."

The gathering dispersed to focus on preparing the Falcon for the upcoming battle.

On the Rebel base at Yavin IV Jinn Skywalker was carefully monitoring a comm station that had been adapted to link with the Falcon, heavily encryption on both ends. Suddenly he sucked in a breath and began fiddling with the station as a file began to download on a small datastick. It took time as the transmission was not the strongest but finally the file was all there and he tapped a code through to the other end of the link before cutting it and ejecting the precious datastick.

In High Command General Skywalker sensed his son's jubilation and looked up. Padme cast a glance at him from where she was examining possible strategies for a political and propaganda response to either result of a battle with the Death Star to see her husband grinning from ear to ear and nodding at her. A moment later the door slid open and Jinn charged in, something small enclosed in his hand. She let out a breath suddenly. They had it!

Anakin took two long steps to greet his son and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"This is it?" he asked intently.

He nodded fervently and handed the small card to his father. Anakin looked at it in silence for a moment and then turned to the room. His flesh hand clenched around the card and then he addressed the gathering.

"Launch all X-Wings. Prepare for battle."

The room launched into activity and Jinn rushed out of the room as the Jedi stood in the middle of the sudden organized chaos. Anakin raised an eyebrow at them, ordering curtly.

"Briefing room B in 10 minutes Master Jedi. I expect all the Jedi there."

Windu and Kenobi nodded and left the room hurriedly, Windu calling his comlink to his hand and giving the message out to all Jedi to assemble in the given location. By the time they were all there, seated around the small room, various younger Knights having yielded their seats for the members of the Council, the atmosphere was abuzz with anticipation as the Jedi prepared to engage in their first combat mission with the Alliance.

The door slid open silently. Anakin Skywalker swept into the room, his presence filling it as he strode to the front and then turned eyeing the ranks of Jedi before him. Very few of the Jedi present had met him in person, being younglings, Padawans, or newly qualified knights before the Jedi Purge, and so had not come across the 'Hero with No Fear'. As such his physical stature and severe features commanded great awe and respect, not least his achievements during the Clone Wars or in the years since the fall of the Republic, pulling together a Rebellion out of nothing.

"We will need your best pilots," he began. "Three squadrons. Two to engage with the Empire and one to cover the fleet. Five Knights deployed to each ship in the fleet to scan for danger using the Force. You remain under the command of the captain of that ship, but they have been advised of your unique abilities. You have 10 minutes once this briefing has ended to get to your transports up to the fleet. The Council has the assigned transport list. The target is this," he pressed a button and the display behind him hummed to life. "The Empire calls it the Death Star. It is capable of destroying entire systems. This is the technical readout, captured by Princess Elena and retrieved by our operatives. The battle station is heavily shielded and carries a fire-power greater than half the star fleet. It's defences are designed around a direct large-scale assault. A small one-man fighter should be able to penetrate the outer defence." Behind him the display began to zoom in on the plans.

"A one man fighter?" Plo Koon asked.

Anakin smirked. He'd always enjoyed it when his enemies were unprepared against his form of attack. "Well, the Empire doesn't consider a small one-man fighter to be any threat, or they'd have a tighter defence. An analysis of the plans provided by Princess Elena has demonstrated a weakness in the battle station," Anakin explained. "The Jedi squadrons will not be going for the weakness, we have another battle group who are ordered to go for it, but it is important you know of the weakness nonetheless."

Various Jedi around the room looked confused at the idea of not going for the main target but Anakin rode over the confusion and continued to explain.

"The approach will not be easy. The pilots will be required to manoeuvre straight down this trench and skim the surface to this point. The target area is only two metres wide. It's a small thermal exhaust port, right below the main port. The shaft leads directly to the reactor system. A precise hit will start a chain reaction which should destroy the station. Only a precise hit will set up a chain reaction. The shaft is ray-shielded, so the pilots will be using proton torpedoes. Your fighters have been outfitted with proton torpedoes should you need to go for the target. We do not anticipate that however. Understood?"

The Jedi nodded. Anakin ran his gaze around the room and then nodded slightly. "Then man your ships. And may the Force be with you!"

He hurried out of the room and Master Windu rose to assign the Jedi to their transports. Then they streamed out of the room to leave the base.

In the main hanger of the base there was a scene of organized chaos as pilots climbed into their X-Wings to escort the transports up to the cruisers that loomed over the planet. Technicians launched their X-Wings and then rushed to their own transports to go up to the fleet. Above several ships were already moving into hyperspace position. Out of the corner of his eye Obi-Wan caught sight of a medium-sized sleek cruiser sitting in a shadowed corner of the hanger. A figure in Alliance uniform with dark hair stood by it, unhooking various cables and they looked round, catching Obi-Wan's eye. Light reflected off their hair, revealing blonde streaks. Hope Skywalker. She grinned at him, finishing her work and then boarding the ship. There was a sudden movement beside him and Anakin's presence brushed against his affectionately.

"You're with us Master," he said. "You and Master Windu. C'mon."

"Anakin. Wait," Obi-Wan caught him by the arm as he made to stride past. He drew him a little way away from the others and looked around. "The person gunning for the target. Luke?"

Anakin darted his eyes around and then nodded once, sharply, before hurrying to the ship. Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows and followed his former Padawan to the sleek cruiser.

Only moments later Obi-Wan found himself strapped into a seat in a large cockpit, Anakin and Padme at the controls as they lifted off and swept out of the atmosphere, gliding into the hanger bay of Home One, a Mon Calamari cruiser.

Almost as soon as they touched down in the hanger the Skywalkers were unstrapping and out of the cockpit, sweeping into the main part of the ship with ease. The Jedi followed them to see the elder Skywalkers already disappearing towards the bridge, the younger ones securing the ship. Obi-Wan and Mace exchanged glances and then followed them. By the time they made it onto the bridge Anakin was ordering the fleet into hyperspace. The stars shuddered and bent around them as the Rebel Fleet leapt into hyperspace to confront the Empire properly on the field of battle for the first time.

In the system of Scarif, several parsecs away and out of the sensor range of the Empire, the Millennium Falcon dropped out of hyperspace and darted behind a moon.

"Prepare to engage cloaking device," Han said, his eyes fixed on the control panel.

"Ready," Leia said from behind him.

"Engage."

She pressed down on a lever and the Falcon flickered out of view. Anakin Skywalker, with the help of Han, Chewbacca and his three eldest children, had installed a miniature version of his cloaking device in the Falcon, and boosted the Falcon's power so they could use it without shutting down other ship systems.

"We've vanished to all sensors," Luke said quietly.

"Alright then," Han said, reaching for the controls. "Here goes nothing."

The Falcon soared out from behind the moon and accelerated towards the Death Star.


	12. On the Death Star

The Falcon soared into a hanger of the Death Star silently and settled down at the edge of an empty space, to avoid being discovered. They shut down the ship swiftly, hurrying to the smuggling compartments. Han levered up one, Luke the other as Mara and Leia floated the cases out of the compartments. They thumped down on the deck, the girls swiftly opening the boxes as Han and Luke lowered the smuggling compartments back into place.

Inside the small boxes were assorted Imperial uniforms and falsified identities. A long time ago one of their mother's spy networks, the Angel Network had managed to insert a number of falsified identities into the Imperial system. They usually disappeared into the backlog but several identities had been transferred to the Death Star. Those were the identities that they would be assuming. Leia dispensed the various uniforms and disguises before disappearing into a cabin. When the group congregated ten minutes later in the central area they looked very different.

Han was dressed in a captain's uniform, regulation cap firmly pulled down over his somewhat unruly hair. He had several medal ribbons pinned to his chest besides his insignia, to further prevent any questioning of his position. Leia wore the same uniform, a blonde wig pinned over her dark braids. Her twin wore a black wig under his Lieutenant's cap, brown contacts and a small scar altering his face. Mara wore an ensign's uniform, red hair pulled tightly back into a bun, tucked into her cap. Each of them had a blaster holstered to their side, while the Force-Sensitive beings concealed their lightsabers among their clothing along with the small comlinks to allow them to communicate discreetly with one another.

The four of them conferred briefly before exiting the Falcon, R2-D2 rolling along behind them. As the Falcon's ramp lowered Luke, Leia and Mara cloaked themselves, Han and Artoo in the Force as they slipped off the ship into a turbolift.

Artoo disembarked first, rolling away beeping cheerfully as he blended into the sea of other droids. On another level Luke and Han ducked out of the lift, headed down to the detention level as Artoo, having plugged himself inconspicuously into a wall port, informed them where Elena Organa was being held. Leia and Mara had the more difficult job of infiltrating the Death Star's main control area. Which was why Leia wore a captain's uniform and Mara an ensign's. They could claim to be collating information, Leia in charge of an important task, conscripting Mara to help her, walking around confidently. Leia was very good at acting confidently when she was tricking her way into areas that she really shouldn't be in.

When they left the turbolift Leia was striding one step ahead of Mara authoritatively, Mara keeping her head ducked down as she appeared to be entering information into the datapad. Leia snapping orders over her shoulder as she strode towards the Command Centre, appearing the image of a harried Imperial soldier. The other soldiers scrambled out of her way as she strode towards the central console.

"Ensign," Leia ordered. "Keep up. I don't have all day. The General demands this report by the end of the day."

"Yes sir," Mara replied smartly, quickening her footsteps. The other ensigns gave her sympathetic glances as she hurried past them, obviously well used to demanding superiors.

Leia ordered an ensign out of their chair I in front of their computer console. Mara handed her the datapad and she plugged it in, appearing to gather minor information. In reality the datapad was equipped with high quality cracking software which immediately began burrowing its way into the Imperial systems and copying the information onto the pad.

Mara stood by Leia's shoulder to attention, her eyes straight in front of her. She appeared the perfect soldier, keeping her eyes straight in front of her, but in the Force she was scanning the surrounding area constantly for too-curious eyes on her. There were a few eyes on both her and Leia, but none were suspicious. Most were merely…appraising. Which made her skin crawl, but was not as bad as if they had been suspicious of what they had been doing there.

The turbolift slid open again and the grating tones of Grand Moff Tarkin filled the air as he barked orders to one of his subordinates.

 _Hurry up Leia,_ Mara hissed through their Force bond. _Slimeball just walked in._

 _Hurrying,_ she replied, without looking away from the terminal, her fingers flying over the keys as she activated a number of fail safes the Angel Network had built in under her parent's orders.

Tarkin's footsteps passed by them and then retreated back to behind them just as Leia finished the codes she was inputting and reverted back to a nondescript backdrop.

"Captain," Tarkin's voice oozed. "Lovely to see such a young woman as yourself in such a high position. May I ask what data you are collecting?"

Leia carefully disconnected the datapad from the holo terminal and rose from the chair, turning and saluting the Grand Moff. Beside her Mara stood to attention as well, in her masquerade as an ensign.

"Sir," she said levelly. "I have been ordered to collect data pertaining to the energy output of barracks across the station in order for my superiors to determine the most efficient way to save power and so keep this station cost-effective. To that end I was instructed to take Ensign Mulcanin as an analysis expert to collect the data. All the relevant information has been collated and Mulcanin and I are returning our station to begin analysis. We hope to have a report prepared within 24 hours. Sir."

Tarkin's eyes had glazed over at some point during this spiel. Leia had engineered it for precisely this purpose. It helped that Tarkin's weakness for attractive young women was well known. "Excellent work Captain," he darted a look at her name tag. "Ludum. You are a credit to the Empire."

"Thank you sir," Leia replied, smiling the smile of a young woman proud to serve the Empire, and shy to be complimented by one of the most powerful men in the Empire. "My superiors will be demanding my findings sir. Ensign Mulcanin and I must return to our stations."

"Very well Captain," Tarkin conceded. Leia and Mara headed towards the door. "Ludum." Leia turned and Tarkin smiled at her creepily. "I hope to see you again soon."

Leia bowed her head. "Thank you sir."

Then she turned on her heel and strode to the turbolift, Mara beside her. They made an about turn in the turbolift and as the doors closed Leia caught sight of Tarkin still watching her. She shuddered internally. There were cameras in the elevator so they couldn't speak out loud.

 _Are you all right?_ Mara asked quietly through the Force, shooting a sideways glance at her.

 _I'm fine,_ Leia replied. _Let's just get this over with._

Mara turned her eyes front again. _Agreed._ She said shortly.

They exited the turbolift on the engineering level, making their way into the control centre of the Death Star's weapons maintenance. On seeing Leia stalking along, Mara scurrying along behind her as they fell back into each persona. In the turbolift Leia had switched her insignia to that of a Commander, and Mara had transformed hers to a Lieutenant's. Only a Captain was in charge of the engineering level, masquerading as a Commander Leia would therefore outrank him.

"Captain!" she barked, striding forcefully up to him. "I require immediate access to your terminal for security checks."

The Captain swallowed and saluted. "Yes sir!" he replied, moving aside to allow Leia access to his terminal. She sat down and Mara took up a position at her back, one hand on her blaster in a clear warning sign.

Leia hacked into the systems swiftly, adding errors to the computer system to ensure that the firing sequence would not activate correctly. It would do a little to try and save Alderaan. At that moment the space station shuddered around her and she looked up in alarm.

 _Luke?_ She asked through their twin connection. _What just happened._

 _We went into hyperspace,_ he replied. _Han and I guessed this was about to happen, and we won't be able to get Elena out of here like this. So we're sabotaging the guns and ammunition._

 _Ok,_ she replied. _We're nearly finished with the main array._

Her brother's presence faded away and Leia continued tapping away at the terminal.

On the other side of the Death Star and a few levels down Han Solo finished tinkering with the gun emplacements that he was pretending to inspect, carefully blocking the view of Luke Skywalker with his eyes shut concentrating on his conversation with his sister, from people walking by. Finally Luke exhaled and straightened up. He moved next to Han and pretended to be handing him tools.

"They're dealing with the main weapon," he murmured. "She knows now that we've entered hyperspace. She seemed…disturbed about something but I couldn't discern it."

"But she's ok?" Han demanded worriedly under his breath, holding out a hand for a wrench. Luke slapped it into his hand.

"She's fine," Luke reassured his sister's boyfriend.

"Alright," Han said reluctantly. "Let's just get these weapons sorted and move on."

They finished tinkering with that laser gun and moved on around the station.

Darth Tenebris could feel that something was wrong aboard the Death Star. There was someone Force-Sensitive aboard, but he couldn't pinpoint their location. Every time he tried to latch on to their signature they would shield so thoroughly from him that he wouldn't be able to discern their signature anywhere. It was immensely infuriating and so he had taken to prowling the levels of the Death Star in an attempt to find the owner of the elusive Force signature. The longer he couldn't find them the more damage they would have the opportunity to cause. And that was unacceptable.

Leia Skywalker carefully used her lightsaber to slice through an important component in the Death Star's main weapon. She and Mara, after sabotaging the main computer technologically, had decided that it would also be efficient to actually sabotage the main weapon, so it would take longer for them to fix then it otherwise would. Lightsabers left only thin slices, indicating where they had been, not something especially obvious, and Mara was cloaking the sound of the lightsaber, so they were undiscovered. She finished slicing through one of the conduits that led to the main weapon and then moved on to the next. They only made it to three of them before the Force flared with unmistakable danger.

Leia shut the saber down and concealed it in her clothing in seconds, Mara dropping the cloaking, as both of them shielded swiftly. Leia strode purposefully away from the conduit, appearing to carefully inspect other parts of the machinery. They rounded the circle of the machinery just as several officers came round the corner. They were having a hushed conversation about the mechanism, and its possibility of its firing soon.

Leia watched their six as Mara listened in, but after a moment Mara tugged on her arm, completely white, and mouthed 'Alderaan'. Leia turned a similar colour and nodded, pulling her around the corner. As soon as they were tucked down a side corridor under the pretence of checking the lesser machinery down there, Leia placed a hand on Mara's arm gently, and looked straight into her eyes.

"They are going to fail," she said urgently. "The General is waiting for them. They won't get within range of Alderaan."

Mara drew herself up and nodded firmly, a bit of colour washing back into her cheeks. A determined expression crossed her face, mirrored by Leia's as she nodded back and headed straight out of the corridor, marching along as they strode purposefully out of the engineering room and into the turbolift.

On the other side of the Death Star Luke Skywalker and Han Solo strode confidently into a turbolift and ordered it down to the detention level. Artoo had hacked into the computer mainframe and had not only told them exactly where Elena was located, but also how long until they dropped out of hyperspace. So now was the best moment for them to bust her out.

While they were in the turbolift Luke sent a faint pulse of warning to Elena's mind. While her Force-Sensitivity was muted during to her innate abilities being blocked as a child, she knew, had been taught, enough to recognise Force-Signatures and various emotions. Luke felt her acknowledgement and then withdrew into himself. He pulled out his datapad and flicked it on, pulling a tiny data chip out of his belt pouch and inserting it into an undetectable port on the side of the datapad. Instantly forged transfer papers appeared for Elena just as the turbolift ground to a halt outside the detention level. Han and Luke exchanged determined glances as the turbolift door slid open.

The men in the detention level control room looked up as they entered and snapped to attention on seeing the medals pinned to Han's uniform.

"Sir," the Lieutenant said, keeping his eyes straight ahead.

"Lieutenant," Han responded. "Prepare the prisoner in Cell 2-1-8-7 for immediate transfer."

The Lieutenant saluted, but then belatedly realised who the prisoner was. "Princess Organa?" he asked. "Lord Tenebris gave specific instructions that she was not to be transferred."

Han drew himself up to his full height. "Did I stutter Lieutenant?" he asked menacingly. "I have full authorisation from Lord Tenebris, he has personally ordered this transfer. Lieutenant Ceamul has the paperwork if you insist upon it."

The Imperial trembled under Han's hard stare but extended his hand anyway. "It's protocol sir," he said, voice shaking slightly.

Han sighed in irritation and motioned for Luke to hand the datapad together, as he did. The Lieutenant inspected it for a moment and then handed it back. "Very well," he said.

Luke tucked the datapad into a pouch and then pulled the binders off his belt, striding down the corridor to Elena's cell, an ensign scurrying along behind him to open the cell. The ensign entered the code and then strode in, ordering Elena to stand up and turn around. She did so, eyes widening imperceptibly as she caught sight of Luke.

Luke bound her hands behind her back as gently as he could, before grasping her upper arm and steering her out of the cell. They marched down the corridor and out into the main control room. Han nodded sharply when he saw Elena and the men of the control centre sneered at her. Luke pulled the Princess straight into the turbolift as Han nodded at the Imperials.

"Carry on men," he said sternly as the turbolift doors shut. Elena didn't say anything, she had clearly caught sight of the cameras in the turbolift, as they rode up. They stopped on a deserted level and ducked out. Luke undid her blasters and then he and Han boosted her into the vents, pulling themselves in after her. Artoo had already made his way back to the Falcon, and Mara and Leia were on their way, detouring only to check the tractor beam mechanism.

Artoo-Detoo rolled into the hanger bay, beeping happily to himself as he blended in with the hundreds of other droids aboard the station. He was specially equipped with a sensor that allowed him to see through the cloaking mechanism of the Falcon. The Falcon's ramp was down, preparatory for their arrivals. Artoo rolled to that corner of the hanger and pretended to be busying himself with some miscellaneous pieces of machinery as he used his sensors to scan for any eyes focussed his way. When he was satisfied that there weren't any he rolled quietly up the ramp and into the Falcon, slipping through the shielding.

Chewbacca growled cheerfully at him when he plugged himself into the Falcon's main computer, transferring all the information he had discovered. C-3PO was receiving it as well, and analysing it, recording his findings in his database, which was being similarly transferred to the main computer. Chewbacca continued priming the Falcon, as he had been doing the entire time they were aboard the Death Star, for the coming battle.

Han, Elena and Luke were in the vents around fifteen minutes crawling away from the hanger where the Falcon was when the alarm for an escaped prisoner went off. They exchanged glances and resumed crawling faster. They had a thirty minute window before they emerged above Alderaan, thirty minutes before they closed the hanger shields, thirty minutes at the end of which they had to be off the Death Star.

Leia and Mara heard the alarm as well and made their way calmly out of the engineering section they were in and into a turbolift.

The two parties made their way across the Death Star, feeling the clock ticking down. For them and for Alderaan.

 **AN: Sorry for being away for so long, the creative juices just weren't flowing. But I'm back in the swing of it again.**

 **There might not be an update for a while because I have important exams coming up- so revision is needed for those. Wish me luck!**

 **Please review!**

 **The8thDalmuti**


	13. Death Star Escape

Luke, Han and Elena reached the vent over the Falcon's hanger after eight minutes of determined crawling. They surrounded the vent cover, which was fortunately directly over an area behind a large pile of crates, stacked so high it would shield even the height of Chewbacca.

Luke lifted up the vent cover silently and pushed it aside. Han dropped out first, crouching behind the stacks. After a moment he signalled for the others to follow him. Elena swung her legs over the edge and dropped gracefully to the ground, rolling smoothly to her feet. She moved out of the way, making room for Luke to drop down as well.

As Han peered around the corner of the crates Luke reached up with the Force and moved the vent cover back into place. It clicked back into place with barely a sound and Luke moved to flank Elena. They both focused on Han as he signalled for them to move forward. Luke closed his eyes and sank into the Force, folding it around first Han and Elena as they dashed around the corridor, through the Falcon's shielding and up the ramp into the ship. Finally he wrapped the Force around himself and the light bent around him as he followed his companions around the corner and to the Falcon.

Mara and Leia changed turbolifts quickly, using the Force to divert others attention, as they headed down to the hanger where the Falcon was berthed. Once there they headed out and around the hanger to the same pile of crates that had concealed their companions only minutes earlier.

Leia cloaked herself in the Force and blurred up the ramp into the Falcon, Mara arriving seconds after her. Mara hit the button for the ramp to close and they hurried to the cockpit.

Luke was settled in a meditation pose when they arrived there. Han mouthed 'Force stuff' to them as they bundled in. He pulled Leia into an embrace and they spoke for a few moments in a low voices as Mara hugged the diminutive Princess of Alderaan.

"You alright?" she asked in a low whisper.

Elena nodded shakily, a little pale now the adrenaline had worn off. "I'm fine," she responded. "Thank you for coming to get me out."

"Any time."

"Alright then," Han interrupted. "Let's get this show on the road. We've got 180 seconds until we come out of hyperspace above Alderaan."

If possible Elena became paler. "Alderaan!" she gasped.

Leia wrapped the smaller woman in a hug. "It's fine," she reassured her. "We've got it covered. Trust the Force."

Mara gently tugged on her arm. "Come on Leney," she said affectionately. "Let's get you some food and drink."

The two young women, one red-haired, one dark-haired stepped out of the cockpit. Han looked back at the twins.

"You two are on guns," he ordered.

Luke and Leia nodded and ducked out of the cockpit. Han settled himself in the pilot's chair as Chewie folded himself into the co-pilot's spot.

"Alright pal," he said calmly. "Let's get this show on the road."

They began to fire up the engines, engaging the shielding as the Death Star shuddered around them.

"We're out of hyperspace," Leia said over the comm.

"Let's go," Han said. Chewbacca dropped the Falcon's cloaking device and there were cries of shock around the hanger as the freighter was revealed. It lifted up off its struts and soared out of the atmosphere shields just as the blast panels began to close.

On board the Falcon Han transferred the power previously used to maintain the cloaking device to the engines and shields, soaring away from the Death Star. Alderaan glowed in the distance, an elegant blue orb floating in space. The armoured space station was headed straight for it.

On the Death Star's bridge an alarm sounded. Governor Tarkin turned from where he had been contemplating Alderaan.

"Report," he demanded.

"Sir," a young Lieutenant said. "There has been an unauthorised departure from Hanger 3498. A report that a modified Corellian YT-1300 light freighter uncloaked and managed to get out before the blast doors closed."

"Check on the Princess's status," Tarkin ordered.

"Yes sir."

The Lieutenant spoke on the comm for a moment while Tarkin returned his gaze to the lone blue planet in the void.

"Sir!" the Lieutenant sounded terrified. "Detention block 1138 reports that the Princess was moved on your orders only twenty minutes ago."

"What?" Tarkin whirled.

"The Princess," the Lieutenant stammered. "Is no longer in her cell. She was taken away by a Captain and a Lieutenant."

Tarkin turned back to the viewscreen just as the small freighter casually, insolently looped the loop in front of the bridge, turned to face the bridge and then accelerated away from Alderaan.

"Tractor beam that ship!" Tarkin spluttered. "The Princess is aboard."

The bridge erupted into activity.

"Governor!" an ensign called. "The tractor beam is not operational."

"Shoot them down."

There was another frantic burst of activity.

"Sir, the Sergeant Gunnery says that none of the gun emplacements are working," another Lieutenant called. "They've all been sabotaged."

Tarkin whirled, breathing heavily. "Follow that freighter," he ordered. "And send fighters after them. Disable but do not destroy that ship."

The Death Star began to move ponderously towards the freighter.

On board the Falcon Chewie growled.

"They're coming?" Han asked.

Chewbacca affirmed loudly.

"Good," Han pressed down on the accelerator. "Let's make them work for it. 4 clicks to the rendezvous point."

4 clicks away onboard the flagship of the Rebel fleet Anakin Skywalker straightened up from his position and pressed on the comm.

"Launch fighters," he ordered calmly. "Fleet move into attack position. Move out from behind the planet and prepare to de-cloak."

Decks below, the blast shields opened and the X-Wings and Y-Wings, piloted by Rebels and Jedi, soared out from within the ships, lurking just behind the planet. Behind them the Alliance Fleet moved ponderously out from behind the small planet at the edge of the Alderaan system and assembled in their position. They lay in wait.

On board the Death Star Tarkin was yelling at his subordinates for them to move the Death Star faster, to gain, to reach the tiny freighter speeding its way in front of them. Behind him his subordinates worked frantically to complete his orders.

Darth Tenebris stood as a silent figure, brooding at the edge of everyone's line of vision as he awaited the outcome of the chase. There was something…strange about the freighter. He extended his senses towards the freighter, aiming to probe, and possibly influence, the people inside.

He was reaching the perimeter of the freighter when he met a Force shield around the entire freighter. Tenebris pushed against it strongly. Most shields of that size wouldn't have lasted against one of his probes, even with the distance he was probing from. Instead the shield, which had a distinctly feminine feel to it, pulsed and flung him backwards, like a warning shot.

He reeled back into his body and scowled. A powerful female Force-Sensitive protecting the freighter that held the Rebel Princess of Alderaan. His master needed to know about this. He swept off the bridge into the communications room and put in an urgent signal to Coruscant, before kneeling down on the pad.

"Lord Tenebris," his master's voice addressed him and he bowed lower. "What is it? I sense a grave disturbance in the Force."

"My Master," he replied. "Princess Elena Organa has been rescued by Rebel operatives as we entered the Alderaan system. They managed to escape the Death Star on a light Corellian freighter and are headed towards the edge of the system. Governor Tarkin is pursuing them now. They have disabled the main weapon and several of the guns so we are unable to destroy them."

"What of this is importance Darth Tenebris?" Sidious demanded, anger colouring his voice.

Tenebris bowed lower. "I began to probe the freighter but a strong Force-shield surrounded the entire ship," he explained hastily. "When I attempted to break the shield it flung me back. Whoever was maintaining the shield was a powerful female."

"A female?" his Master demanded incredulously. "You must capture this ship and its two female passengers."

"Yes my master."

The communication was cut off and Tenebris rose, striding out of the room and down the bridge to Tarkin's position.

"What is it Tenebris?" Tarkin demanded.

"The Emperor has declared the capture of that ship and its occupants our highest priority," Tenebris replied. "There is a powerful Force-Sensitive aboard who could prove an asset to the Empire in the future if they could be held and persuaded to join us."

"Very well," Tarkin sighed, irritated.

The two men, Sith and Governor, returned their attention out the front viewscreen, to where the speck that denoted the Corellian freighter still raced away from the doom bearing down upon them.

Onboard the Falcon Luke, Leia and Mara stood by the hatch, changed into their flight suits. They carried their helmets under one arm, preparatory to be put on. Artoo beeped by Luke's leg, his third leg extended to race after his young master when the Falcon touched down. They weren't concerned about the Tie Fighters. None of the Imperial fighters could match the Falcon at its top speeds, especially not when it had a head start.

Padme moved up next to her husband as they stood on the bridge of the Alliance flagship. She placed a hand on his shoulder and he covered it with his own. They exchanged glances and then Padme nodded.

"Uncloak," Anakin ordered.

The Rebel fleet moved to ready positions as on each ship the lever was pushed down to uncloak. The fleet shimmered into existence in front of the planet and the fighter squadrons soared out from behind the planet, weaving between the ships as they formed up, preparing to race towards the Death Star.

Han rapidly decelerated, swinging the freighter round as they sped towards the fleet. They slipped through the atmosphere shields as the landing gear extended and they had barely touched down when Luke slapped the button for the ramp to extend.

He dashed off first, Artoo-Detoo following him, as they headed to his X-Wing, which was the closest, followed by Leia and Mara whose astromeches were already wired in to their fighters.

R2 was pulled into the fighter as Luke scrambled up his ladder hopping into the cockpit. Leia and Mara began pulling themselves up their ladders. C3PO had followed them off the Falcon, and as soon he was off the ramp retracted and the Falcon soared back out of the atmosphere shields to join the battle. Behind the ship three X-Wings followed him, forming up into their formation as they swept towards the battle that was preparing to be joined.

 **Please review!**


	14. The Battle

When the Rebel Fleet uncloaked in front of the planet the Death Star went into even higher alert.

"What!" Tarkin yelped. "How did they? Where did they come from?"

"There's no record of any ships that size having cloaking devices," Tenebris said intently, eyes focused on the Rebellion as they moved to open confrontation.

Tarkin whirled on his subordinates. "Fire the main weapon," he ordered. "Target their cruisers."

Various personnel on the bridge sprang into action and lights flashed around the room. Suddenly a piercing alarm rang through the station.

"What is wrong?" Tarkin demanded.

"There's something wrong with the main weapon sir," one of the Commanders reported. "It is failing to fire. Contacting engineering now."

"Do," Tarkin said icily, turning back to the viewpoint. "Ready our guns."

"The gunners report issues with their cannons and ammunition Governor," a Lieutenant answered. "They are working on fixing the problem, but until they can ascertain exactly what the problem is we won't be able to fire on the Rebels."

Tarkin turned again, fuming, to the window, to see Rebel fighters swarming towards them.

"Launch TIE fighters," he commanded. "If we are incapacitated then we have to stop the Rebels getting close enough to inflict damage on this superstructure."

"I will assist the pilots," Tenebris announced, sweeping off the bridge without further ado. Tarkin paid him no heed as he returned his attention to the space battle that was beginning to be engaged.

Onboard the Rebel flagship Anakin Skywalker stood at the hologram showing the positions of the various ships, issuing terse orders as he looked over the battle, his long dark cloak pulled over his head. His wife stood by the front viewport with her hood up as well. Dark brown eyes scanned the stars, piercing in their intensity, as she examined the Death Star. Various explosions were already erupting on its surface from where the fighters had been able to strike. But the mass of TIE fighters were already flooding out of the Death Star's hangers to engage the Rebellion, and a few squadrons could be seen peeling off to attack the main Rebel fleet.

"General Kenobi," she called over her shoulder, voice steely.

"Milady," he appeared by her side with barely a whisper of sound. The Jedi of the Council had regained their previous ranks while the rest of the Jedi had been assigned titles depending on their status and abilities.

"Tell," she lowered her voice. "Tell Anakin that its time. He'll understand."

Obi-Wan nodded, a little confused, but made his way back to where his former Padawan stood.

"Anakin," he halted by his side. "The Leader says its time."

Anakin stiffened. "Got it," he replied, before raising his voice. "Master Windu, Master Koon!"

The two named Jedi Masters joined Anakin at the hologram. He looked up at them. "Don't question Masters," he told them. "This is important."

The Jedi exchanged glances and then nodded their acquiescence.

"I need you to pull your hoods over your heads and then take a position around the table," Anakin said calmly. "We're going to send a message."

Windu shot a confused glance at Obi-Wan as he complied. He received no further illumination as Skywalker began outlining his strategy further, gesturing to the map as they examined the blinking lights that represented the fighters swarming around the Death Star.

There was the distinctive sound of a holocam.

Windu whirled to see Ahsoka Tano pointing a camera at them. She shot a grin at him from under her hood and hurried off to plug into a comm station.

"What are you doing?" he demanded of Skywalker in an undertone.

Skywalker looked at him levelly. "You remember what my wife said Master Windu?" he asked. "This is more than a military war. This is a war of propaganda."

"Of course," Obi-Wan agreed.

"Well, the personnel onboard the Death Star are loyal to the Empire to the fault," Anakin explained. "So we're going to broadcast this image on a wide-beam transmission to all the fighters. Hopefully it will reach Tarkin and Tenebris."

"What purpose will that serve?" Master Plo asked.

"Tarkin does not believe in the Jedi's abilities, does not believe that the Force exists and that any Force users should be in control of any part of the galaxy," Padme Skywalker explained from behind them. "It may give him brief pause, but nothing more. It will only make him more determined to defeat us, to prove that the Jedi are not infallible. It will make him angry, and therefore reckless."

"And Darth Tenebris?"

She exchanged a significant glance with her husband, laying a hand on his shoulder. He placed his hand over hers, before returning his glance to the Jedi. "We spent ten years trying to track down any element of Tenebris's past that we could use against him," he explained heavily.

"And we found nothing," Padme supplied. "Until recently, when Mara managed to hack into an Imperial database."

"On a mission with the twins," Anakin continued, picking up the thread of the conversation. "Using a high level clearance code that we had obtained illicitly through a mind-trick days earlier, she discovered…"

"That Tenebris was a child similar to her, although he had not been as fortunate as she," Ahsoka chimed in. "The crew of the Ghost and I had been trying to rescue the Force-Sensitive children that Sidious was targeting for his own nefarious purposes."

"Nefarious?" Anakin asked, amusement filling his face. "Good work Snips."

"Shut up Skyguy, at least I have good vocabulary" she snipped back without even looking at him. "Anyway, we'd managed to rescue quite a few Force-Sensitive younglings, we were in the middle of a rescue when we got a call. Only we made it too late to this planet, that I don't remember the name of now."

"Two of the families had got to the safe house which we set up," Anakin continued. "Kanan and the others got the families out on the Ghost while Ahsoka stayed behind to try and track down what happened."

"By the time I found their house it was a smoking ruin, and there were two adult bodies burnt to a crisp in the wreck. No sign of the youngling," Ahsoka finished, remorse filling her tone. "I didn't even know his name. He was no more than five standard years at the time."

"How did Sidious find about him?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I didn't manage to wipe all of the files on prospective younglings from the Temple archives," Anakin said heavily. "I only missed around 25%, and we've spent twenty years trying to rescue those that we failed to shield from Sidious. The rest of the names I copied over, then erased, and we've been finding them and helping those younglings ever since."

"So Darth Tenebris…" Obi-Wan prompted.

"Would have been a Jedi yes," Padme confirmed. "He knows of the Jedi, and he knows of your abilities, but he is overconfident in his own. To see the Jedi allied with the Rebellion will make him more reckless in his pursuit of us."

"And potentially more stupid," Obi-Wan realised.

Anakin shot him a grin. "Precisely. It's gone?"

"It's gone," Ahsoka confirmed.

"Good," Padme said.

"Commander Skywalker," Anakin said authoritatively over the comm.

"Yes sir."

"You are cleared to begin your run to the trench. May the Force be with you."

In the cockpit of his X-Wing Luke Skywalker inhaled once, twice, running through the Jedi breathing exercises and then spoke into the comm in his helmet. "Sky One, Sky Two, you heard that?"

"Roger that Sky Leader," his twin's voice confirmed. "We'll be right behind you."

"Beginning our approach now," Mara supplied.

The three X-Wings dived towards the surface of the Death Star, weaving around the Rebel and Imperial combatants as they headed down to their final target.

Luke wove easily around the ships, trusting completely in Leia and Mara to watch his back. He could sense the malevolent presence of Tenebris somewhere in the battle above them. They hoped that in the chaos of the battle no-one would notice three X-Wings gunning for the exhaust port.

Leia and Mara formed up on Luke's wings as they delved into the trench.

High in space Darth Tenebris swung around with his wingmen, taking out another X-Wing as he spun in an elaborate motion. Out of the corner of his eye he caught sight of three X-Wings exiting the battle and diving towards the damaged Death Star. The three pilots were clearly experienced and talented, odd therefore that they would be exiting the battle so quickly.

"On me," he barked into his comm. The three TIEs dived after the X-Wings.

On Home One Padme Skywalker caught sight of the three Imperials following her twins and ward and she immediately clicked on the comm.

"Commander Skywalker, you have three Imperials on your tail," she said authoritatively.

"Roger Home One," her son replied. "Alright Sky One and Two let's lock it up."

As they continued their descent to the Death Star, strafing the gun emplacements on the trench to the exhaust port, the three Rebels wove and dodged the laser bolts issuing from the Imperials, causing them to impact and cause further damage on the surface. They weaved around the shots with unnatural pre-cognizance.

Tracking them down to the surface Tenebris grew suspicious of the three pilots proficiency in evading their pursuers and launched a probe through the Force. All three pilots burned brightly, far outshining him in the Force. He almost slowed in his astonishment, but pressed on. At that moment his comm began flashing.

"What is it Tarkin?" he demanded irritably.

To his surprise Tarkin's voice seemed less confident than any other time before that the Sith Lord had known him. "You need to see this Tenebris," he said curtly. "It changes the game."

On a small screen in Tenebris's eyeline below left whatever Tarkin was sending him flicked up. It was a holo of a bridge on a Mon Calamari ship, likely one of the Rebel flagships. In it several figures were gathered around a map showing the battle. But the figures were all in brown robes, not Alliance uniforms, with their hoods over their heads. A glimpse of cream and brown robes could be seen underneath the few cloaks that were facing the holocam. Tenebris felt his heart rate begin to speed up slightly. Jedi. There were Jedi with the Rebels. He sank into the Dark Side, channelling every emotion that his Master had instilled in him about the Jedi, to regain control of himself.

"There are Jedi onboard the Rebel fleet?" he demanded icily. "What concern is that of mine?"

"Because the Jedi could be considered dangerous," Tarkin snapped. "I do not believe in the Jedi's abilities, as you well know. Their vaunted faith in the Light did not prevent the deaths of billions in the Clone Wars. They betrayed their own ideals, abandoning their peacekeeping ideals to fight in the Republic's war."

"What is your point Tarkin?"

"My _point_ , Tenebris," Tarkin replied with annoyance. "Is that if the Jedi have crawled out of wherever they are hiding then the Rebellion has done something significant to persuade them to do so. I am not remotely concerned with the Jedi, but I am newly concerned with this mysterious Leader if he has managed to persuade them to join his fruitless cause."

"I still fail to see what concern this is of mine when I am trying to pursue three Rebel fighters Tarkin," Tenebris snapped again. "Inform Imperial Centre and the Emperor if you are that concerned. In the meantime, kindly allow me to do my job!"

He jabbed at the comm with the Force and focussed back in on his targets.

On board the Death Star Wilhuff Tarkin quickly sent the holo, with a covering page report to Imperial Centre. Although he was in the middle of the battle he knew that the Emperor would want to know of this development in the situation with the Rebellion and the Leader of the Rebellion.

The three rebels swept down into the trench and sped towards the exhaust port. Tenebris and his wingmen followed closely.

"Luke," Leia called warningly over the comm, glancing back to see the TIEs gaining.

"I see them," her twin replied calmly. "I've signalled Han to come in. Mara can you try the manoeuvre we were practising in simulation a few weeks ago?"

"Sure."

They continued speeding down the trench for another hundred metres when Mara decelerated suddenly, flipped and shot one of Tenebris's wingmen. The TIE, that had limited shields, exploded into dozens of pieces of shrapnel, knocking the other two TIEs slightly off path. Mara spun herself back round and slid back into her place on Luke's left wing.

Anakin watched the tiny fighters intently, as they came closer and closer to the exhaust port.

"I don't think they know that there's a weakness there," Padme murmured from beside him. "Otherwise there'd be more TIEs going after the kids."

"You're right, love, of course," her husband replied, eyes moving over the rest of the battle. He ignored the flinches from the Jedi around the table at the unconscious term of endearment. "But we are going to be crippled by this, unless…" his hand went down on the comm suddenly. "Lieutenant Jade, Lieutenant Skywalker," he said crisply. "Peel off and assist Gold Squadron."

The startled voice of his daughter came over the comm. "Yes sir."

The two green dots that represented the two girls flew out of the trench and spun to engage several TIEs at once.

Darth Tenebris watched, startled, as the two Rebel wings peeled off and abandoned their leader! He was still attempting to puzzle this out when laser fire strafed their ships from above. His remaining wingman exploded, slamming into the cavern wall, and knocking him out of the trench. As his fighter spun wildly away from the Death Star he caught sight of the irritating Corellian freighter out of his viewport speeding away from the Death Star, pausing only to take out a few TIE fighters. It almost looked like he was trying to get out of an explosion range…

The Sith Lord began frantically fighting for control of his fighter, desperate to get away from the now inevitable explosion.

"Pull back!" Anakin Skywalker ordered, sending the command to all the Rebel fighters. Beside him Ahsoka Tano began ordering the ships to move into position for the jump to hyperspace. Padme Amidala Skywalker looked out of the bridge viewport, eyes trained on the looming mass of the Death Star.

Behind her the kilometres to the exhaust port ticked down as her son drew near to the exhaust port.

Mara Jade accelerated away from the Death Star, followed by a stream of Rebel fighters.

Luke Skywalker released his proton torpedoes and then sped out of the trench.

The whole galaxy seemed to hold their breath.

And then the Death Star exploded.

 **AN: Please review!**


	15. Lost Tempers

Miles away on Imperial Centre Darth Sidious felt the deaths of millions ripple out through the Force and savoured the feeling of pain and suffering before he realised. That many people dying all at once when the Death Star was not close enough to Alderaan to fire on it meant only one thing. That his Death Star had been destroyed.

He lashed out in rage, splintering windows and killing his throne room guards.

How dare they!

How dare those insolent rebels defy him this way! _Him,_ Darth Sidious, killer of a million Jedi, the first Sith to reign over the galaxy since the Sith Empire millennia ago, him who could have lives snuffed out with a seconds thought or one order. They should bow before his might!

In Darth Sidious's anger he failed to notice his comm blinking. The comm that had formerly linked him directly to the now destroyed Death Star, and Wilhuff Tarkin. He would not notice it for many hours to come.

The last of the X-Wings slipped into the Rebel hangers and the blast doors on each warship closed as the fleet prepared for hyperspace.

Luke Skywalker pulled himself out of his X-Wing and jumped down into a crowd of cheering pilots. They clapped him on the back, and then hoisted him onto their shoulders, carrying him through the crowds. Alcohol was already being distributed as the ship shuddered, entering hyperspace, on the way to a new base. Luke looked up as they bore him over the crowd to see a hooded figure watching from an overlooking window. The figure raised a slender pale hand to him in acknowledgement and his friends bore him onwards, Luke warm with the knowledge that his mother was proud.

Padme Amidala Skywalker smiled down at her son, being carried around by his comrades as they celebrated possibly the greatest victory the Rebel Alliance had achieved in their lifetime, before she returned to the bridge conference room, and the plans that were already being formulated for the removal of the Empire.

Mace Windu and Obi-Wan Kenobi looked up from where they were conferring in the bridge conference room as the door slid open and Padme Amidala Skywalker swept in regally. She flipped down the hood of her dark blue robe as soon as the door closed and her eyes scanned over the room keenly.

"So," she said, her voice slicing keenly through the hubbub in the room. The room fell silent. "So," she repeated. "The members of the Alliance are celebrating our victory over the Death Star. But make no mistake this is but the first step towards the final victory. They will celebrate tonight of course, but it is our duty to look to the future."

"Padme and I are agreed that we will have no better moment to capitalise on this success," Anakin Skywalker added, slipping in behind his wife. "Even destroying a second Death Star will not give us the same opportunities as destroying this one will."

Around the room various generals nodded in agreement even as Skywalker continued: "As such, we propose that now is the most appropriate time to reveal the identity of Leader Skywalker and myself to the galaxy, the Rebellion and the Empire."

Silence fell.

On Imperial Centre Darth Sidious came back to (almost) sane consciousness. Immediately he cursed himself. He had indulged himself in anger and hatred, obviously good for a Sith Lord steeped in darkness like himself, nut had forgotten his duty to ensure that his Empire continued. Sidious strode back to his throne, berating himself angrily under his breath.

He sat himself down on the throne and then noticed the comm flickering. He growled deep in his throat and jabbed at the button.

The recently deceased Grand Moff Tarkin's face flickered up on his large hologram and bowed.

"Your Majesty," he greeted obsequiously. "The Rebel fleet have transmitted a holo to us that is imperative that you view. We received this only moments ago, while Lord Tenebris was pursuing some Rebel fighters down to the surface of the Death Star. He recommended you see this immediately."

The dead man bowed again and his image disappeared to be replaced by the holo he had mentioned.

It was simple and plain, an image taken with a low quality holocam, none of the expert imagery that he was accustomed to seeing. But the message was clear.

The holo showed the bridge of a Mon Calamari ship, most likely the flagship of the Alliance fleet, its poor quality not giving away any information about the Rebel's information and equipment. But in the centre of the image stood a group of figures that transfixed the Sith Lord. It was four figures, likely men by their height and build, three humans and one alien from what little Sidious could glimpse of their features. They were draped in brown robes, hoods pulled over their faces, and not just any brown robes. These were four Jedi, all men. An unpleasant pit of fear began to curdle in Sidious's stomach.

The Jedi who stood to the left was tall and broad, his robes falling to fully cover his face, only one hand extended, gesturing to the hologram of the battle. The other three Jedi were focused on him, and one of the Jedi had his head on one side, the one with his back to the camera. The edges of an oxygen mask were just visible around his hood. Plo Koon then. The other three Jedi were unrecognisable under the brown hoods and cloaks that swamped them.

Sidious swallowed slightly, and sent the holo to Imperial Intelligence for further analysis. Then he surrendered himself to the Dark Side currents once more and allowed himself to be consumed.

On the other side of the galaxy, speeding through hyperspace, several of the young Jedi Knights winced as the Force roiled with hate. A few of them began to develop throbbing headaches as they battled the anger spilling out of Sidious. Then a wave of Light rolled over their senses, brushing the Dark away with a flicker and soothing headaches. The Light came from one person, and it was full of love, joy and happiness, everything that Sidious most abhorred. The Light seemed to surround each of the Jedi and spread out into the galaxy, acting almost as a security blanket around the fleet.

On the bridge Obi-Wan Kenobi shot a glance at his former Padawan. "Thank you," he murmured under his breath.

Anakin shot a sideways glance at him and said mildly "I have no idea what you mean Master."

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. "Sure you don't," he muttered under his breath.

Anakin cast him another look and then returned his attention to the reports he was reviewing. On the other side of the table Padme looked up at them both and shook her head in exasperation, returning to the same activity as her husband.

"So what are we going to do?" Windu demanded as he entered the room.

Padme and Anakin looked up from their respective work. She tilted her head, narrowing her eyes, and one of his eyebrows flicked up.

"You think you have the right to demand that General Windu?" Padme asked icily.

"Why not?" Windu blustered. "I'm the Leader of the Alliance Jedi Council. We have a right to know!"

"No you don't," Padme contradicted.

Oh. Obi-Wan realised. _General_ Windu. Padme had tried to remind Windu of his status in the Rebellion subtly. He hadn't taken the hint. Obi-Wan winced internally for his friend. If he'd had any prior illusions about the Jedi gaining any special status within the Alliance he was about to be speedily disabused of them, judging by the cold look on Padme's face. And the fact that Anakin was slowly backing out of his wife's eyeline, and motioning for Obi-Wan to join him.

 _Padme's about to lose it,_ Anakin said down their dormant bond. _I find out of sight works better in this case._

Sure enough Anakin took up a position in a chair on the far side of the room and placed his datapads on the table beside him, looking at Padme and Windu with an expectant air.

 _Anakin?_ Obi-Wan queried.

 _Sorry Master, it's just, it's really quite funny when Padme lets rip like she's about to,_ he paused and added a codicil. _Provided you're not the one she's yelling at of course._

 _I see._

With that in mind, Obi-Wan sat back with his former apprentice and decided to watch the show.

"What exactly about your status as a Jedi, leader of your council or not, gives you the right to demand highly classified information?" Padme continued quietly.

"We are the Jedi!" Windu declared. "We serve as the guardians of justice in the Republic-"

"And you did a marvellous job," Padme cut in, eyes hard, clearly willing to deal grievous wounds in order to make her point clear. "In the lead up to and during the Clone Wars, and in the years since the fall of the Republic. Tell me, General Windu, how many Force-sensitive younglings that your Order had responsibility for did you keep safe? Did you rescue? Did you try and divert Sidious at all using the Force? Did you attempt to reach out to those of us who remained loyal to the Republic and to the ideals that you claim to uphold?"

Windu spluttered but Padme spoke over him. "We have fought tyranny and injustice for almost twenty years Master Jedi. When you came to us to offer your assistance I defended you from those within our ranks who, rightly, declared that the Jedi Council had no right to come in after nineteen years of disappearance and act as if we had been doing nothing."

There was utter silence in High Command. Plo Koon and Ki-Adi Mundi had entered during the argument and were standing open-mouthed as Padme stared Windu down. They locked eyes for over a minute, a contest of wills, before Padme spoke again.

"Do not think that the Jedi will be able to assume their previous place in the New Republic that we will build Master Windu," she said coldly, brown eyes locked on his. "There will be questions asked, and there will be a reckoning. The Jedi will not be able to escape this war unscathed by political upheaval. You will not be able to revert to your old ways."

Windu made to interrupt but, again, Padme overrode him.

"Political systems that do not adapt stagnate Master Jedi. The Jedi's stagnation and refusal to accept changes has led to billions of deaths, and will lead to billions more by the time this war is through. I suggest that the Jedi remember that in the coming days. I suggest that you, all of you," casting her eyes around, "remember that you hold a military position within this organisation, and therefore you can be disciplined and you can be promoted." She met Windu's eyes again. "Master of the Alliance Council or not."

Windu opened and shut his mouth a few more times. Padme inclined her head, drew up her hood, gathered up her datapads and disappeared through a door. Anakin scrambled his things together and followed her, casting a single warning look at the Jedi Masters gathered in the area. The Generals and other members of High Command swiftly exited as well, leaving the Jedi Masters alone.

Obi-Wan rose from his chair and met the other Masters in the centre of the room. It appeared that there was much to discuss, and some that would require speaking with their colleagues that remained on Tython.

Anakin dumped his datapads in a locked cabinet in his and Padme's office and took off in search of her. Her Force signature showed signs of intense emotion, that any who didn't know her would assume was anger. He knew that she was merely using the technique he had taught her to hide other emotions, ones that people could exploit.

He palmed the door open and locked it behind him. His wife wasn't in their small sitting room and kitchenette, only her blue robe was discarded over one of the couches. He threw his own robe on top and crossed over to their bedroom.

The door slid open easily and revealed Padme curled on their bed, barefoot and crying. He quickly discarded his belt, armour and boots and sat on the bed behind her, wrapping his arms around her small frame. After only a moment's resistance she relaxed and turned into him. Anakin rested his head on top of hers.

"I don't know why I'm crying," his wife got out. "I'm angry. How dare he speak to me that way! How dare he assume such things! How dare he act as if this Alliance is nothing!"

"I know, Angel, I know," Anakin murmured. "It makes my blood boil you know, I could sense some of what he was feeling. But I know you can handle it. You always have done. And you put him in his place very nicely my love. You shouldn't have to do it again."

"I didn't want to do it in the first place," Padme said vehemently. "They came to us, they follow our rules."

"I agree," Anakin shifted so Padme was half on his lap. "Did you mean what you said about changing after the Republic is rebuilt?"

His wife pulled her head out of his tunic and met his eyes. "I did," she said strongly. "This is partly their fault after all. They can't expect that everything will go back the way it used to. Mon, Bail and I don't expect that about the Senate or the military. Why should they expect that about their organisation?"

"They shouldn't," Anakin agreed. "Any great phase of political upheaval, one way and then the other, will leave lasting effects on society. Nothing can go back to the way it was."

Padme blinked at him and he grinned down at her. "I do listen to you about politics now. I know I didn't, but you're right, you always were."

Padme rolled her eyes. "Flatterer," she muttered.

"Not if it isn't true."

Padme giggled wetly and sighed, subsiding into his arms. "Thank you Ani," she murmured.

"That's alright," he replied. They sat there for a few minutes in silence.

Then Padme shifted again, pulling herself out of his arms slightly. "So…"

"So what?"

"So how long until we're needed again?"

Anakin caught on immediately. "Oh at least an hour," he replied.

"Good," Padme lay down and pulled him with her, kissing him as they went down. "Lock the door," she murmured into his lips.

One slight Force manipulation and their bedroom was sealed to the ship. It might as well have been sealed to the world for all husband and wife knew.

 **AN:**

 **My apologies for how long this took to update. I got writer's block and that combined with holidays, work and exams just prevented this chapter from being written. I'll try to update a little more frequently now, I know what's happening next more or less.**

 **I hope you enjoy this next little bit of HoTR, and I'm hoping to upload the next chapter of The Lineage of the Naberrie Twins as soon as I get it finished, so hopefully in the next three weeks, fingers crossed.**

 **Please review!**

 **The8thDalmuti**

 **PS: The Angel Network is now finished- please go and check out the final chapter!**


End file.
